Love, Passion, Desire
by Yuara Tirania
Summary: Kisah hidup seorang Lee Sungmin dengan namja teryadong sedunia. apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin?/ KYUMIN / YAOI / TERINSPIRASI DARI JUNJOU ROMANTICA
1. Chapter 1

**Love, Passion, Desire**

**Author : Yuara Tirania aka Destiara**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon and other cast**

**Rated : T+ for this chapter**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : Tidak sesuai EYD, BL / Yaoi **

**summary : Penyesalan seorang Lee Sungmin karena menyewakan kamarnya kepada Kyuhyun yang ternyata penulis novel yadong BL termesum didunia**

**Don't bash if you dislike this Fanfic**

**TERINSPIRASI DARI MANGA JUNJOU ROMANTICA**

Pemuda manis dan tampan sedang berjalan menuju bandara. _Namja_ itu menggunakan barang-barang _pink_. Dimulai dari topi, baju, celana pendek. Dia terlihat sangat ... cantik terkadang, _namja_ yang melihatnya mengedipkan sebelah mata kearah _namja_ itu. hal itu membuat Lee Sungmin – _Namja_ manis itu – begidig ngeri. Salahkan wajahnya yg terkesan cantik itu.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Sungmin berdecak lidah "Dimana sih mereka?" katanya. Terdengar alunan _music_ yang keluar dari _handphone_-nya yg berada disaku celananya. Dengan tergesah, Sungmin mengambil _handphone_-nya dan menerima sambungan telepon itu "_Yeobbseo_!"

"_Omo! Kau dimana? Cepat temui Eoma dan Appa! Eoma sebentar lagi take off" _terdengar suara pekikan disana. Sungmin sempat mengerutkan keningnya sambil memejamkan mata

"Aku sudah ada dibandara, _Eoma_ dimana?" tanya Sungmin sambil memutar badanya dan melihat sekelilingnya

"_Dasar anak bodoh! Kau tidak melihat Eoma yang seksi ini? Eoma tepat diarah jam 12. Liat baik-baik dan perhatikan. Omo! Anak ku sudah tak mengenaliku._" Terdengar nada kecewa dari sebrang sana. Sungmin terkikik geli mendengar kenarsisan _Eoma_-nya. Sungmin menyiptkan matanya ke arah jam 12. Ternyata benar. _Eoma_ nya sedang memandangnya dengan eksprsi yg sangat sulit diartikan

Sungmin langsung berlari kearah _Eoma_-nya itu sebelum _Eoma_-nya berubah menjadi 'Hulk' kalian tahu? Monster besar berwarna hijau? Jika _Eoma_ Sungmin marah, ia akan berubah menjadi Monster hijau itu. malahan lebih seram. Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya _Semoga Eoma tidak berubah menjadi Hulk_, batinya.

"Kenapa Kau lama sekali bocah?" tanya Eoma Sungmin ketika Sungmin sudah berada dihadapannya

Sungmin hanya cengengesan gaje sambil membenarkan topinya "_Mianhae Eoma_, tadi aku liahat kedai _ice Crem_, aku tergoda dengan rasanya yg manis. Yasudah aku mempir dulu"

"_YA_! Kau lebih mementingkan _Ice cream_ dari pada _Eoma_? _Hell Yeah_! _Eoma_ akan berangkat ke Indonesia dan menetap selama 1 tahun dan akan langsung pulang ke Jepang dan tinggal disana! Apa kau nanti tidak merindukan _Eoma_? Bla bla bla" Heechul –_Eoma_ Sungmin terus mengoceh tanpa jeda. Sungmin hanya menganguk kepalanya pasrah

'Aduh _appa_ mana sih? _appa_ tolong selamatkan anakmu dari ratu setan ini' batin Sungmin

"Sudah lah jangan bertengkar disini"tiba-tiba suara _namja_ mengintrupsi ocehan Heechul

"_Honey_, Anak mu sungguh keterlaluan. Masa _Ice cream_ lebih penting dari pada kita" Ucap Heechul mendramatisi sambil bersandar dibahu suaminya –Hangeng –

"Anakmu Sungguh terlalu" Heechul mengucek (?) matanya sungguh berlebihan, sebenarnya berapa umur Heechul? 17? 6 ? 4? 5?

"_Eoma_... _Eoma_ dan _appa_ yang terpenting. Aku mampir kekedai _Ice crem_ juga untuk membelikan _eoma_ dan _appa_ ice cream.. ini" Sungmin memberikan _Ice cream_ berlapis cokalat kepada Heechul. Heechul menatap ice cream itu lalu memandang hangeng – Minta persetujuan – Hangeng hanya menganguka kepalanya. Lalu Heechul mengambil ice cream ditangan Sungmin

"Lain kali jangan membuat _Eoma_ Galau seperti itu" kata Heechul sambil membuka bungkus _Ice cream_

"_Ne, Eoma_ ku yg seksi" goda Sungmin. Heechul hanya tersenyum mendengar godaan dari anak semata wayang nya itu

"Kau hati-hati disini yah, _appa_ sudah menuruti kemuanmu. Kau tidak akan dikawal _Bodyguard_. Di rumah hanya ada pelayan dan satpam otte? Tapi kau jangan nakal yah,...sini, biar _appa_ peluk" Sungmin maju untuk memeluk _appa_ tercintanya

"Jaga diri baik-baik yah" kata hangeng. Sungmin hanya menggukan kepalanya

Setelah melepas pelukan, tiba-tiba ada seorang _namja_ yang menyengggol tubuh Sungmin. sungmin langsung menoleh kearah _namja_ itu. _namja_ itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

_Omona!_

"Hahahhhaha" terdengar gelak tawa dari Heechul

"_Eoma_! Kenpa ketawa?" kesal Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aish sangat manis

"Hahah tadi _namja_ itu menggoda mu! Apa dia tahu kalau kau itu seorang _namja_?" ejek Heechul

Sungmin mempout kan bibirnya "_Eoma_~~~itu salah _eoma_! Waktu itu _eoma_ ngidam apa sampai-sampai aku teralahir cantik seperti ini?"

"Ommo! Anak ku sudah menjadi narsis hahahaha"

"Ok sudah sudah. Sebaiknya _Appa_ dan _Eoma_ mu yg seksi ini harus pergi sekarang" kata hangeng sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada Heechul. Heechul hanya tersenyum malu

"Aish! Menjijikan!" gumam Sungmin

Setelah mereka berpamitan, Sungmin kembali kerumahnya yang sangat luas dengan gaya eropa. Terlihat sangat mewah dan mahal.

Sungmin memasuki kamarnya, sangat membosan kan disini. Rumah mewah seperti ini terlihat sangat sepi. Seperti di istana setan.

"_Oh god_!" Sungmin merebahkan badannya diatas ranjang

Terdengar suara alunan musik dari handphone Sungmin

Sungmin tidak mengangkat telepon itu, ia sangat mengatuk. Semoga saja orang yg menelepon itu meninggalkan pesan suara... beberapa menit kemudian ia terlelap

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 8 malam dan Sungmin belum juga terjaga. Seorang _namja_ yg dari tadi berdiri disisi ranjang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala ketika melihat sepupunya tertidur pulas.

_Namja_ itu mendorong-dorong tubuh Sungmin, kadang menepuk pipi _chubby_ nya

"Sungminie.. bangun!" kata _namja_ itu

"Eungh" Sungmin menggeliat. _refleks_, Sungmin memukul tangan orang yg telah mengusiknya

"Jangan ganggu aku!" bentak Sungmin namun matanya masih terpejam.

"Susah sekali membangunkan mu! _Okay_, jangan salahkan aku bila kau menyesal!" _namja_ itu menggendong Sungmin ala _bridal style_. Sungmin hanya bisa diam, mungkin ia masih mengantuk.

"Bangun sekarang atau kau akan menyesal!" kata _namja_ itu, lagi dan lagi Sungmin tidak mengubrisnya.

Tiba-tiba

Byurrrr

Namja itu menjatuhkan Sungmin kedalam Kolam. Sungmin gelagapan (?). _namja_ itu hanya tersenyum lalu duduk di kursi yg berada di tepi kolam dan menonton Sungmin yang kelelepan (?) *bahasa apa itu? =_=!*

"_YA_! Kau ingin membunuhku! Dasar brengsek!" maki Sungmin. ia dan _namja_ itu saat ini sedang berada dikamar Sungmin. Sekarang Sungmin sudah berganti pakaian dan dia terus saja memaki-maki sepupunya itu. Sepupunya itu hanya menatap malas wajah Sungmin

"Kalau kau ingin membunuh ku! Bunuh Sekarang!" Pekik Sungmin. _namja_ itu langsung berdiri dan memeluk Tubuh Sungmin

"Mana mungkin aku ingin membunuh sepeupuku yg manis seperti ini" kata Siwon – _namja_ itu

Sungmin memukul dada Siwon "Jangan melakukan itu lagi bodoh!"

"_Ne_,.."Siwon mengelus rambut belakang Sungmin

"Hmmm _by the way_ kenapa kau kemari? Tidak seperti biasanya" tanya Sungmin sambil melepas pelukan Siwon

"Aku kesini hanya ingin bermain. Apa tidak boleh?"

"Tidak boleh"

"Jahat"

"Hahahha bercanda sayang, silahkan saja" kata Sungmin sambil berjalan keranjangnya dan berbaring terlentang disana. Siwon ikut berbaring disisi Sungmin. Sambil menghadap Sungmin ia bicara " Hmmm. Rumah mu luas seperti ini, apa kau tidak bosan?" tanya Siwon

"Sedikit"

"Bohong"

Sungmin menoleh kearah Siwon "Ok, aku sangat bosan!" "Kalau begitu ajak teman-teman mu menginap"

"Tidak! Aku bisa rugi"

"Cih, orang kaya kok pelit"

"_YA_!"

"hahha _mianhae_ bunny ming" Siwon mencubit pipi Sungmin lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah jendela

Terbesit ide gila difikiran Sungmin

"Ah, bagaimana kalau aku menyewakan satu kamar disini dengan harga mahal" Siwon menoleh ketika mendengar ucapan gila dari sepupunya!

"_Mwo_! Kau gila! Jangan! Nanti Ratu iblis bisa marah! Kau cari mati? " kata Siwon

"Aku suka 'cari mati'" Sungmin tersenyum penuh misteri

"Ok terserah. Aku tidak ikut campur! Jangan meminta bantuan ku kalau ada org yg mencuri barang-barang disini!"

"Dasar bodoh! Aku menyewa satu kamar dengan harga yg sangat mahal! Pasti org itu kaya raya dan tidak akan mencuri" jelas Sungmin

"Ok, terserah!" Sungmin menganguk-nganguk dan tersenyum sendiri. Siwon yang melihat itu langsung begidig ngeri.

"YA! Kau menyeramkan lebih baik kau tidur sekarang!" titah Siwon sambil berjalan kearah Sungmin , berbaring diatas ranjang sambil memeluk tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum gaje ketika melihat ekspresi Siwon _lucu _batin Sungmin

Love, Passion, Desire

Sungmin terus menatap layar Laptop-nya, dia sudah membuat iklan tentang kamar yang akan disewanya dengan harga yg mahal. Tapi belum ada yg tertarik. Ya terang saja, harganya itu diluar batas. Hanya org bodoh yg ingin menyewanya.

Sungmin mendesah lalu ia berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil minuman

Terdengar suara bel berbunyi. Dengan cepat ia berjalan kearah pintu dan membuka pintu

_Omona_!

Sungmin tercengah melihat sesosok _namja_ yg berdiri dihadapanya. Tampan. Sangat!

"Apa benar ini kediaman Lee Sungmin?" tanya _namja_ itu

"_Ne_."

"Ah, ternyaya kau _yeoja_. Ku fikir kau _namja_!"

"Kau salah! aku _namja_ tulen!" kata Sungmin sedikit geram. Terlihat raut terkejut dari _namja_ itu

"Ada urusan apa?" kata Sungmin tiba-tiba

"Ah.. bukannya disini ada kamar yg akan disewakan! Aku sudah memesannya dan aku sudah mengirim email kpd mu" kata _namja_ itu

"Eh.. benarkah? Aku belum menerimanya. Tunggu sebentar!" Sungmin menutup pintu kamar dengan kasar. Beberapa menit kemudian pintu itu terbuka

"Boleh aku masuk sekarang?" tanya _namja_ itu

"Ya, boleh.. Ehmm. Aku ingin melihat KTP mu dulu!"

_Namja_ itu memberikan kartu kepada Sungmin.

Cho Kyuhyun. _namja_. Sekarang berumur 25 tahun

"_Hmmm Not bad! Okay_, kau boleh masuk dan tinggal disini"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu ia menepuk tangan 3 kali. Setelah itu keluarlah orang-orang berjas hitam sambil membawa barang-barang Kyuhyun.

"_Hell yeah_! Dia terlihat sangat kaya" Lirih Sungmin

Hari demi hari Sungmin sudah terbiasa tinggal bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun jarang ada dirumah, dia selalu pulang larut malam. mungkin dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, namun apa pekerjaannya? Itulah fikiran yg terlintas dibenak seorang Lee Sungmin _namja_ manis berusia 18 tahun

Merasa Sangat bosan, Sungmin keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Ia berniat untuk mengambil minuman didapur. Namun tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap aneh setumpuk buku yg tergeletak (?) di sofa dan lantai.

Panasaran, Sungmin berjalan kearah buku itu dan mengambil salah satu buku bersampul warna biru tersebut

"Hmmm Cho Kyuhyun. jadi dia yang menulis buku ini. Ternyata dia seorang penulis" Sungmin langsung membuka lembar demi lembar dan membaca setiap kalimat yg tertera didalam buku itu. awalnya Sungmin tersenyum namun lambat laun Senyuman itu menghilang, Sungmin memegang erat buku itu. wajahnya berubah menjadi merah, nafasnya tidak beraturan. _Oh my_, jangan sampai Sungmin berubah menjadi Hulk.

_**Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan sayu didalam tatapan itu ada hasrat yang mendalam**_

"Siwon?"

_**Lambat laun, Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir milik Namja yg bernama Choi siwon tersebut. Gairah, nafsu hasrat bersatu. Ciuman mereka sangat panas dan bergairah. Lambat laun ia menidurkan Kyuhyun diatas ranjang. Sekarang Siwon menindih tubuh kurus Kyuhyun dan mereka terus saling mencumbu, mengisap, mengigit**_

"S—Siwon ?"

"_YAAAAAAAAAAA_ apa maksudnya ini! Menjijakan!" pekik Sungmin sambil melempar kasar Novel itu.

Dengan cepat Sungmin berjalan kerah kamar Kyuhyun, mukanya memerah sekarang karena kesal! Oh _my_, kenapa Siwon, Sepupu yg dia sayang menjadi salah

satu karakter disalah satu novel Yadong. Tidak! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Dengan gerakan kasar, Sungmin membanting pintu kamar Kyuhyun

"BANGUN KAU BRENGSEK! APA MAKSUDMU MEMBUAT NOVEL MENJIJIKAN SEPERTI INI! INI KAU DAN SIWON..." Bentak Sungmin namun tiba-tiba Sungmin membekap mulutnya sendiri. Dia terkejut. Dan sejujurnya sangat terkejut. Sungmin mengejap-ngejapkan mata berkali-kali. Dia belum pernah memasuki kamar Kyuhyun dan sekarang dia memasuki kamar ini.. Sungguh diluar dugaan. Kyuhyun yg terlihat Cool, kamarnya seperti ini?

Banyak boneka kecil bergelantung di langit-langit kamar. Kereta mainan yg masih menyala, boneka Teddy Bear yg sangat besar tergeletak disamping Kyuhyun .. Sungguh, Sungmin serasa masuk kedalam kamar bayi

Lambat laun Kyuhyun terbangun dan menoleh kearah belakang –Tepat kearah pintu – dia menatap Sungmin dengan _deathglare_ yg sangat mematikan

"Kau melihat itu?" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yg sangat menyeramkan.

Sungmin terkejut setengah mati ketika ia meliah ekspresi Kyuhyun yg sangat berantakan. Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghidari rasa takut

"_YA_! Karakter di novel porno ini kau dan Siwon. Choi Siwon benar kan?" tanya Sungmin sambil memperlihatkan buku yg ia maksud

Kyuhyun duduk "_Wae_? Kau mengenal Siwon? Choi Siwon? Anak pengusaha mobil di negri ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan malas

"Iya! Dia sepupu tercinta yang aku miliki! Jangan gunakan dia sebagai karakter di dalam novel sampah seperti ini! Kau tahu! Kau brengsek! Jangan memakai nama itu lagi!" Kata Sungmin dengan nada yang tinggi

"Kau menghina karyaku? Sampah?" tanya Kyuhyun tdk percaya

"_Ne_! lebih baik berhenti memakai nama Siwon. Lagi pula! Dia tidak akan sudi dijadikan salah satu karakter di novel itu dan dipasangkan oleh kau! Sangat menjijikan"

Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit takut sampai-sampai ia memejamkan erat kedua matanya

BRUG

Kyuhyun memukul tembok disebelahnya dan ia langsung menarik tangan Sungmin dan menidurkannya diatas ranjang

Kyuhyun mengunci tubuh Sungmin agar ia tidak bisa kabur. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan marah

"A—apa ?" tanya Sungmin gelagapan

"Jangan menghina karyaku! Dan itu hak aku untuk menulis siapa yg ada didalam karakterku!" kata Kyuhyun

"_YA_! Biarkan aku pergi!" Sungmin memutar tubuhnya dan mencoba merangkak tapi tangan Kyuhyun menekan kepala Sungmin sampai sampai Sungmin tidak bisa bernafas karena ia kehabisan nafas.

"Kau membuatku kesal!" kata Kyuhyun. tangan Kyuhyun menjalar kedaerah paha Sungmin. Posisi Sungmin sekarang sangat erotis, 'menunging' hal itu memudahkan Kyuhyun untuk memegang sesuatu dibalik celana milik Sungmin. tangan Kyuhyun hampir memegang 'sesuatu 'yang berharga disana. Dengan cepat Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun dan ia mencoba kabur namun Kyuhyun menahanya. Sekarang, Kyuhyun sedang memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, tangan nakal Kyuhyun membuka kancing kemeja Sungmin secara perlahan. DEG DEG

Jantung Sungmin berdetak sangat cepat. ah _come on!_ Kenapa dia tidak melawan? Terlalu gugup mungkin.

Tangan Kyuhyun memasuki kemeja Sungmin. tanggannya bermain-main disana dan meremas sesuatu di dada Sungmin. ia pelintirkan sampai-sampai Sungmin memekik kesakitan

"Enghh Ap—a yang ka – u lakuakan?" tanya Sungmin sambil menahan desahannya

"Kau telah membangunkan Singa yang sedang tertidur, dan kau harus menerima balasannya" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin sampai-sampai namja manis itu menungging. Dan tangan jail Kyuhyun masuk kedalam celana pendek Sungmin. Sungmin melebarkan kedua matanya. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa melawan

Sekarang, Kyuhyun meremas 'Junior' Sungmin

"Arghhhhh _St—op it_" bentak Sungmin frustasi. Tangan kanan Sungmin diletakan di belakang tubuhnya oleh Kyuhyun, dan tangan kiri Sungmin digunakan untuk meremas sprai ranjang.

Kyuhyun terus meremas dan mengocok junior Sungmin dan juga twinball nya . Sungmin terus mendesah. Air matanya menumpuk dipelupuk matanya. Sungguh ia ketakutan! tapi.. Sungmin berusaha mungkin untuk tidak menangis. Tidak akan menangis didepan _namja prevert_ seperti Kyuhyun.

"Eunghh ~~~ ahh husss ohh~~ Kyuhhh~~~" Sungmin terus mendesah dan mengerang ketika Kyuhyun menyentuh sesuatu berharga yg ia miliki. _Damn it's so good_

"Arghhh" Sungmin mengerang frustasi ketika Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan itu. Sungmin tengkurap, wajahnya memerah, nafas yg tidak beraturan membuat ia terlihat sexy dimata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menjilat jemarinya yg telah dibasahi oleh cairan Sungmin "Hmm manis juga. Ternyata kau lemah yah, baru permulaan saja sudah kelimaks" Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan sambil meninggalkan Sungmin yang berbaring pasrah diatas ranjangnya

Sungmin meremas bantal yang ada didekatnya dan

"CHO KYUHYUN MENYEBALKAN! PERVERT IBLIS JELEK!" Sungmin membentak Kyuhyun dengan makian-makian yg cukup kasar

"Diam! atau aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih kepada mu!" teriak Kyuhyun dari luar ruangan. Rupanya Kyuhyun mendengar makian yg sungmin lontarkan!

Mati.. sungguh, Sungmin terjebak oleh _namja_ _Pervert, _iblis_,_ jelek seperti itu! dia sekarang menyesal telah menyewakan satu kamarnya kpd _namja_ itu. _Namja_ _pervert_ yg akan memakannya secara tiba-tiba. Sungguh, Sungmin mendapat masalah besar! Sangat sangat besar

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**REVIEW PLEASE .. kata - kata kalian adalah penyemangat bagiku. share next chapternya sesuai review ^_^**

**Sign **

**Yuara Tirania**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE, PASSION , DESIRE**

**CHAPTER 2**

**KYUMIN  
**

**TERINSPIRASI DARI MANGA JUNJOU ROMANTICA  
**

Hidup dibawah atap bersama Namja pervet sedunia sangat menakutkan. Seperti tinggal bersama Monster yang tiba-tiba akan menyerang. Itu mimpi buruk

Lee Sungmin namja berusia 18 tahun itu sungguh menyesali ide gilanya. Bukan karena ia mendapat hukuman dari Ratu iblis –eoma nya – tapi lebih parah lagi. Mungkin itu hukuman dari Raja Iblis. Sungmin tidak bisa mengusir Namja pervert itu karena Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah menandatangani isi perjanjian. Isi bahwa Kyuhyun akan tinggal selama 1 tahun.

Omona!

Satu tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Hari demi hari Sungmin selalu menjaga jarak dan menghindari Kyuhyun. untung saja Kyuhyun pulang selalu larut malam. Sungmin melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa, pergi Kuliah, bermain "Anggap tidak terjadi apa-apa.. tidak terjadi apa-apa" Gumam Sungmin berkali-kali

"Kau kenapa sih Min? berkali-kali bicara 'Anggap tidak terjadi apa-apa' seperti orang gila" celetuk namja manis di depan Sungmin sambil menirukan suara Sungmin.

Saat ini mereka – Sungmin dan 1 temannya – sedang duduk di taman belakang universitas. Sungmin dan temannya itu duduk berhadapan

"Aish Jae, Kau tidak tau masalahnya! Kalau kau tau! Kau akan lebih gila dari pada ini! Aish jinja!" Sungmin mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi lalu menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja taman

"Aku bisa gila" rengek Sungmin

Jae –Namja yang Sungmin sebut itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Kata siapa aku tidak tahu! Aku tahu. Kau menyesal menyewa kamarmu kan? Karena yg menyewa kamarmu itu namja Pervert" jawab Jaejong malas

"Ia dia Pervert tapi.." Sungmin duduk tegak sambil senyum gaje. Jaejong yg melihat itu hanya begidig ngeri melihat tingkah sahabatnya seperti kerasaukan

"Tapi...Dia tampan, penuh kharisma. Aish sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum malu

"Okay, sekarang kau mengaku kalau kau mencintai seorang namja?"

Seakan baru sadar akan ucapannya, Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang aku fikirkan!

Aish geli, masa aku menyukai seorang namja? Tidak! Tidak tidak!

"YA! Siapa bilang aku menyukai seorang namja! Cih yang benar saja" Ucap Sungmin sambil mengibas-ngibas tangannya

"Hell yeah! Tidak usah mengelak Lee Sungmin! aku dengar! Kau menyukai Namja pervert itu"

Jeojong menyenderkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi. "Aish Yunho mana sih" kata Jaejong sambil melihat jam yg melingkar di pergelangan tangannya

"YA! Kau menunggu Yunho? Kau berpacaran dengan namja itu?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada yang tinggi. Jaejong tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum malu sambil mengangukan kepalanya

Sungmin melebarkan keduamatanya. 'Mwo? Dia.. penyuka sesama Jenis?' Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Hai chagi" Seorang namja duduk disamping Jaejong sambil mengecup singkat bibir Jaejong

"Kau lama sekali sih" rajuk Jaejong. Sungmin membuka lebar mulutnya ketika melihat sahabatnya memeluk dan bermanja manjaan dengan Yunho – anak dari pemilik universitas ini –

"Mian, aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku dulu. Jangan marah dong sayang~~" Yunho mencubit pipi Jaejong. "Aww appo" Jaejong menepis tangan Yunho. Yunho hanya tertawa melihat raut muka pacarnya itu

Posisi Yunho sekarang masih duduk disamping Jaejong dan memeluk erat Jaejong. Jaejong menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Yunho. Apa mereka tidak tahu? Sekarang mereka ada dimana? Di tempat umum! Banyak mahasiswa yang melihat aneh kearah YunJae couple itu namun Yunho dan Jaejong sepertinya tidak peduli.

"Heheh aku tidak marah kok" kata Jaejong sambil mendongkakan kepalanya keatas. Dari bawah, Jaejong bisa melihat dagu Yunho yang sepertinya baru dicukur dan pandangan Jaejong langsung beralih menatap mata Yunho.

Mereka saling menatap, lambat laun Yunho memajukan kepalanya kerah Jaejong. Apa mereka tidak melihat Sungmin yang sedang Shock berat didepannya?

Karena melihat gelagat Yunho yang sepertinya ingin mencoba mencium Jaejong, Sungmin langsung memukul kepala Yunho dengan buku yang ada didepannya

BRAK

"AWWWW YA! Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Yunho sambil melepas pelukannya "Jangan melakukan hal mesum didepan ku!" bentak Sungmin

"Aduh, Sayang.. kau tidak apa-apakan? Mana yang sakit?" Jaejong mengelus-ngelus kepala Yunho dengan penuh kasih sayang

"Sembuhkan aku sayang" pinta Yunho sambil menatap Jaejong dengan tatapan mesum

"Caranya?"

Yunho tersenyum sambil menggigit bibir bawanhya dan menjilati bibirnya, seakan mengerti apa maksud sang kekasih, Jaejong mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu mencium bibir Yunho dengan agresif. Yunho hanya tersenyum lalu membalas lumatan dari Jaejong.

Sungmin ? dia sudah mimisan =_=

"Menjijikan!" Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Yunjae couple yang makin lama makin agresif

**LOVE**

"Selama ini kau mencoba menghindariku?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin membuka pintu utama rumah. Kyuhyun bersandar ditembok sambil melipat tangan didada

Sungmin membatu ketika melihat Kyuhyun dirumah. Sekarang masih siang. Tumben Kyuhyun sudah pulang kerumahnya. Kalau dia tau Kyuhyun hari ini dirumah, ia lebih ingin memilih melihat Jaejong dan Yunho yadongan dari pada bertemu dengan namja pervert seperti Kyuhyun

Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, dia malah berjalan kearah kamarnya. Merasa diacuhkan oleh Sungmin, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan mendorongnya kearah tembok.

"YA Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun mengunci tubuhnya. Kyuhyun makin menekankan tubuh Sungmin ketembok. Wajahnya ia dekatkan keleher Sungmin.

"Jangan menghindariku" Lirih Kyuhyun sambil mengecup leher Sungmin. Sungmin terus saja mendorong-dorong tubuh Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun malah menjilat leher Sungmin

"YA! Brengsek"

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang namja yang memperhatikan kegiatan mereka. Namja itu menganga sambil melebarkan kedua matanya. Tidak percaya pada penglihatannya saat ini. Namja itu melihat Sungmin yang terus meronta minta dilepas. Namja itu tidak melihat siapa yang telah memeluk Sungmin, karena namja yang memeluk Sungmin itu membelakanginya. Karena Sudah tidak kuat melihat sepupu tercintanya itu hampir di 'rape'. Akhirnya namja itu mengeluarkan suaranya

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" katanya dengan nada penuh pertanyaan. Mendengar hal itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung menoleh kearah Sumber suara.

'Si-won'

"Siwon" pekik Sungmin, Sungmin langsung mendorong Kyuhyun dan berlari kearah Siwon

"Siwon, namja itu mesum" Adu Sungmin sambil memeluk tubuh gagah milik Siwon. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanya begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun?" Siwon sempat tak percaya kalau namja yang hampir me 'rape' Sepupunya itu Kyuhyun. teman lamanya

"Siwon" panggil Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Siwon langsung melepas pelukan Sungmin dan berjalan kearah Kyuhyun sambil memeluknya erat

"Kyuhyun . kemana saja kau? Aku merindukanmu" kata Siwon sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyu.

"Aku baru pulang dari Paris. Aku juga merindukanmu" Kyuhyun balas memeluk Siwon. Sungmin menganga melihat 2 namja yang tengah berpelukan. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum. sebenarnya ada hubungan apa mereka? Kyuhyun terlihat begitu menyayangi Siwon

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Sungmin. Siwon langsung melepas pelukannya dan lamgsung menatap Sungmin

"Dia itu Kyuhyun teman ku selama di Paris. Kau mengenalinya juga?" tanya Siwon sambil merangkul Kyuhyun. Sungmin diam, ia masih menatap Kyuhyun dan Siwon bergantian. Kyuhyun hanya memandang Sungmin dengan malas.

"Dia namja yang menyewa kamarku. namja yang aku ceritakan kepadamu" jelas Sungmin sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan telunjuk tangannya

"Oh, dia namja mesum itu yah? Hahaha" "Kenapa ketawa?" tanya Sungmin heran

"Siwon, ayo kita ke balkon. Aku ingin menceritakanmu sesuatu" ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Siwon ke balkon.

Sungmin menatap punggung kedua namja itu. banyak pertanyaan yang ada diotaknya saat ini. Apa hubungan mereka berdua? Kenapa Kyuhyun menggunakan Siwon sebagai kharakter di novelnya.

"Ah memusingkan" Sungmin langsung pergi kekamarnya dan bermain gitar dari pada memikirkan hubungan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya pusing.

**PASSION**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Sungmin yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya langsung berjalan kearah dapur. Ia membuka Kulkas dan langsung mengambil sebotol mineral matanya tak sengaja melihat 2 sosok namja yang sedang duduk dibalkon rumahnya.

"Tenyata Siwon masih disini?" Sungmin membuka penutup botol Mineral water dan langsung meneguknya.

Sungmin masih memperhatikan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang berada di balkon. Siwon sedang bercerita, Kyuhyun yang memeperhatikannya dengan kagum. Tatapannya begitu aneh dimata Sungmin. lalu mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Sangking seriusnya memperhatikan mereka – lebih tepatnya memperhatikan Kyuhyun, tanpa Sungmin sadari Siwon sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampirinya

"Sungmin, aku pulang dulu yah. Oya, besok kau dan Kyuhyun datang kerumahku yah" kata Siwon. Sungmin yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya langsung menatap Siwon bingung "Eh?"

"Kau kenapa?" Siwon tertawa melihat tampang babo Sungmin. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal "Aniya"

"Yasudah aku pulang sekarang yah. Bye chagi" Siwon mengecup kening Sungmin. itulah kebiasaan Siwon, Selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Chagi' dan selalu menciumnya.

Setelah Siwon keluar dari rumahnya, Kyuhyun memasuki rumah dan menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

"Wae?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut. "Aku lapar, buatkan aku makanan"

"YA! Aku bukan pembantu disini" bentak Sungmin tidak terima. Kyuhyun memberikan deathglare kepada Sungmin "Sekarang kau yang mesti memasak makanan untuk kita" Suruh Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

"Loh? Kenapa mesti aku? kan disini ada Kim ajhuma yang memasak!" pekik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyungingkan seringainya "Kim ajhuma sudah aku suruh untuk berlibur selama 1 tahun" kata Kyuhyun nyantai "MWO? Seenaknya saja kau mengambil keputusan! Ini rumah ku. Aku yang berhak mengatur semuanya"

"Aku tidak mau ada orang dirumah ini selain kita. aku tidak ingin ada orang yang mengangu kita"

"Ini rumahku bukan rumahmu. Kau hanya menyewa kamar dirumah ini. Kau tidak ada hak untuk – "

Sungmin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Sungmin melebarkan kedua matanya ketika bibir Kyuhyun menempeli dibibirnya. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat sambil mengerakan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Sungmin hanya diam. Otaknya belum berfungsi dengan baik karena mendapatkan serangan langsung dari Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun mengelus-ngelus punggung Sungmin. seakan baru sadar apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan, Sungmin langsung mendorong Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memegang bibirnya sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan Apa-yang-kau-lakukan. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap permuakaan bibirnya

"Lakukan perintahku, kalau tidak aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari pada ini" Kyuhyun berjalan dengan angkuhnya meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih mematung. Sungmin masih memegang bibirnya. Ciuman pertamanya, dengan seorang namja. Jantung nya berdetak sangat cepat. ada apa ini? Perasaan nya aneh. belum pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya

Makan malam sudah tersaji diatas meja makan, Kyuhyun melihatnya begitu terkesima. Banyak makanan yang dibuat Sungmin.

"Wah ternyata kau bisa masak juga?" Kyuhyun duduk dimeja sambil bersiap-siap untuk menyantap hidangan yang sudah ada didepan mata. Sungmin hanya diam sambil mulai memakan makanan yang tersaji didepannya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan bingung. Lalu ia menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras

"Kalau kau ingin bertanya, bertanya saja. aku akan menjawab. Aku yakin kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadaku" kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap lekat Sungmin. Sungmin langsung mendongkakan kepalanya

"Kau harus jawab jujur dan jangan menerkam ku kalau aku salah bertanya" kata Sungmin hati-hati. Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sungmin. menerkam? Ckck konyol sekali

"Ne. Ingin bertanya apa?"

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Siwon?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati. Kyuhyun yang tadi masih tersenyum langsung memudarkan senyumannya. Kyuhyun berdehem sebelum memulai ucapanya

"Siwon. Dia teman ku sewaktu aku tinggal di paris" jawab kyuhyun singkat tanpa ingin menjelaskan hal yang lainnya

"Kenapa kau mengunakan nama Siwon sebagai salah satu karakter di novel mu?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun terdiam... terdiam cukup lama. Melihat Mimik wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah, Sungmin cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan "Ah bukan maksudnya itu – "

"Aku mencintainya" kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba . Sungmin menganga sambil melebarkan kedua matanya

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin sekali lagi, takut saja dia salah dengar

"Ya, aku mencintainya. Dari dulu... sampai sekarang. Aku sangat terpukul ketika ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul. Dia... begitu menarik. Tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak tahu kalau aku mencintainya, bahkan dia tidak pernah membaca novelku" Kyuhyun tersenyum getir sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Sungmin terus saja mendengar baik-baik setiap perkataan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu kalau Kyuhyun begitu mencintai sepupunya itu. dari cara Kyuhyun menatap Sepupunya, mengucapkan nama sepupunya.. rasanya seperti Kyuhyun sedang kasmaran.

Kyuhyun terus saja bercerita tentang kenangan dirinya dengan Siwon. Kadang Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika bercerita dan kadang juga cemberut. Sungmin juga ikut tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun tersenyum. begitu bahagia ketika melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum seperti itu.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, jadi Kyuhyun menciumnya hanya untuk main-main, tidak ada arti apa-apa. Ada rasa ngilu dihatinya. Jadi... Kyuhyun tidak menyukainya

**DESIRE**

Keesokan malamnya, setelah Sungmin selesai menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya langsung pergi kerumah Siwon bersama Kyuhyun. Sesampainya dirumah Siwon, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun membantu Siwon memasak makanan

Sungmin menata meja makan, sedangkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedang memasak sambil tertawa. Sungmin melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum simpul

"So, Siwon, Ada acara apa sebenarnya. Siapa yang akan datang kemari?" tanya Sungmin penasaran. Ya terang saja. banyak makanan spesial yang tersaji dimeja makan.

"Nanti juga kalian tahu"

Terdengar alunan musik yang keluar dari ponsel Siwon. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Siwon mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja makan.

"Yeobseo" sapa Siwon

"..."

"Oh ne, aku akan kesana" Siwon langsung mematikan sambungan telepon itu dan langsung berlari keluar rumah

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling melempar pandangan "Siwon kenapa?" tanya Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak tahu.

"Sungmin Kyuhyun kemari, aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan sesorang" terdengar suara Siwon dari pintu masuk. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung berjalan kearah pintu masuk

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung ketika melihat Siwon dengan seorang namja manis disebelahnya. Siwon tengah menggandeng mesra namja disampingnya itu

"Kenalkan dia Kim kibum tunanganku. Bentar lagi kita akan menikah"

Seakan tersambar petir, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mematung

"Annyeong hasseo naneun Kim kibum imnida. Salam kenal" Kibum membungkukan badannya lalu tersenyum manis.

Sungmin masih mematung. Bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun? batinnya. Ia tidak sanggup untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"Salam kenal juga Kibum. Siwon pintar sekali mencari pasangan" Kyuhyun tersenyum – terpaksa

Sungmin langsung menoleh menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum kaku seperti itu.

"BRENGSEK" pekik Sungmin tiba-tiba. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Sungmin "Kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon bingung melihat gelagat sepupunya yang tiba-tiba berteriak "Ah, aku lupa membeli Soju. Aku beli dulu" Sungmin bejalan keluar ruamah.

"Sungmin! tunggu!" Kyuhyun mengejar Sungmin sampai keluar.

Sungmin berlari, entah tujuannya kemana, yang penting ia tidak berada di rumah itu dan melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menahan rasa sakit hati.

"Hiks" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, Sungmin merasakan ada orang yang mengikutinya, dan Sungmin yakin kalau orang itu adalah Kyuhyun

"Kenapa kau mengikuti ku?" tanya Sungmin tampa membalikan badannya "Kenapa kau seperti tadi? tidak sopan!" maki Kyuhyun santai, dari Suara nya, Kyuhyun seperti biasa-biasa saja.

"Kau bodoh! Aku melakukan itu karena kau! Aku tidak tega melihatmu menahan rasa sakit seperti itu. Aku tahu kau sakit ketika melihat Siwon bersama namja itu. tidak usah pura-pura tegar didepan ku brengsek hiks"

Kyuhyun tercengang mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Dia menangis karena tidak tega dengan dirinya? Dia juga menangis karena peduli dengan perasaan Kyuhyun? baru kali ini Kyuhyun bertemu dengan orang yang sangat peduli terhadapnya. Dan itu adalah Sungmin...

"Aku ingin sekali memukul wajah Siwon dan menghabisinya. Dia tidak punya hati" Maki Sungmin

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan membalikan badan Sungmin agar menatapnya. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak untuk menghapus jejak air mata dipipi Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Sungmin dari dekat ini

"Kau manis juga yah" Sebelum mendengar protes dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung mencium bibir Sungmin dengan begitu lembut. Tangan Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin agar makin mendekat dengannya.

Kyuhyun menghisap bibir bawah dan atas Sungmin secara bergantian. lidah Kyuhyun menekan-nekan bibir Sungmin agar membuka mulutnya. Dengan senag hati, Sungmin membuka mulutnya dan mengijinkan lidah Kyuhyun bermain-main didalam mulutnya.

Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun sambil membalas lumatan-lumatan yang Kyuhyun berikan. Sungmin mendengar isak tangis. Sungmin yakin, yang menangiS itu Kyuhyun. Sungmin melepas ciumannya dan langsung memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun

"Menangis lah. Aku akan menemanimu" kata Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis

"Baru kali ini aku menangis didepan orang lain" lirih Kyuhyun sambil menengelamkan kepalanya dicengkukukan leher Sungmin. sesekali Kyuhyun mengecup dan menjilat leher putih milik Sungmin

"Eh, jangan dijilat bodoh" maki Sungmin. Sungmin hendak melepas pelukannnya namun Kyuhyun malah memakin memeluknya

"Jangan tinggalkan aku" lirih Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengusap-ngusap rambut Kyuhyun "Ne. Aku yakin kau akan mendapat penggantinya"

"Bodoh, aku menangis bukan karena hal itu. aku sudah tau kalau Siwon mempunyai kekasih" "Lalu kau nangis kenapa?"

"Aku menangis karena ... baru kali ini ada yang mempedulikakan ku sampai segitunya"

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ternyata Kyuhyun kurang kasih sayang. Sungmin akan memberikan kasih sayang itu kepada Kyuhyun. hanya kepadanya...

"Kyuhyun" panggil Sungmin

"Hmmmm"

"Ceritakan kepadaku masa lalumu"

"Ada syaratnya"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku akan memakanmu terlebih dahulu"

Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin sampai pungungnya membentur tembok. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mencium bibir Sungmin kembali namun Sungmin menahan kepala Kyuhyun.

"YAK MESUM!" Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun

"AAAAAAAAA AJUSHII MESUM" pekik Sungmin sambil berlari kencang.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang sudah menjauh meninggalkannya

"Ahh manis juga. Hmmmm aku akan buat kau bertukuk lutut didepanku. Dan memintaku untuk tidak berhenti melakuakn itu" Kyuhyun tersenyum mesum sambil membayangkan yang tidak-tidak dengan namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menunggu untuk melakukan hal itu kepada Sungmin. dengan langkah santai, Kyuhyun berjalan menyusul Sungmin sambil bersiul

**TO BE CONTINUE**

OK. chapeter 2 nya gmna nih? terlalu cepat kah? garing? mianhae kalau gak memuaskan. authornya masih belajar.

ckckc seneng juga dapet respon yang positif dari chingudeul semua. gomawo :* jadi semangat ngelanjutinya kalau kaya gni. ^_^ tetep review yah

ini FF memang hampir sama kaya Junjou romantica. dari setiap adeganya. tapi aku usahan semampu aku untu, gak terlalu mirip ama junjou.

di junjou romantica aku suka sama misaki sang uke #gakadayangnanya =,=a

ada yang minta NC? nanti NC nya menyusul -,-

dan ini FF KYUMIN. aku kyumin shipper jadi otomatis FF nya juga menyangkut Kyumin

mian juga klo masih ada typo nya yah :D

Disini Kyuhyun lebih tua dibanding Ming . OOC here !

dan makasih juga udah ngasih kritikan ^_^

**Review kalau mau dilanjut **

**Sign **

**Yuara Tirania**


	3. Chapter 3

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**LOVE, PASSION, DESIRE**

**RATE : M**

**SUMMARY : Kisah hidup Lee Sungmin dengan namja pervert sedunia. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin?**

**DON'T READ IF YOU DISLIKE THIS FANFIC  
**

**PAIR : KYUMIN  
**

**HAPPY READING ^_^**

* * *

"Minimi~~ buka pintunya dong~"

"Chagi, ingin sampai kapan kau didalam kamar terus?"

"Minnimi~~"

Namja itu terus saja mengetuk daun pintu kamar Sungmin dengan tempo yang pelan dan suara yang dibuat selembut mungkin. Namja itu cukup khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin. Sejak kejadian tempo malam, Sungmin langsung mengurung dirinya dikamar hingga sore Sungmin tidak ingin bertemu dengan namja pervert. Malu~ mungkin itulah yang dirasakan Sungmin saat ini. Ya bagaimana tidak, Sungmin menangisi Namja itu dan membalas lumatan-lumatan yang namja itu berikan. Bodohnya karena ia – Sungmin tidak bisa menolak perlakuan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

"Minimi~~" panggil Kyuhyun lembut.

Kyuhyun terus saja memanggil dan membujuk kelincinya untuk keluar kamar. Tapi Sungmin tidak menghiraukan panggilan Kyuhyun. Sungmin malah duduk di kursi belajarnya sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui Earphone-nya.

"_Papa rapapa ... yeah "_ Sungmin bersenandung sambil memejamkan matanya kadang kepalanya bergerak kebawah keatas. Kedua tangannya memegang pensil sambil memukul-mukul meja dengan pensilnya. Seperti orang yang sedang bermain Drum

"Minnie!" panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara yang mulai meninggi. Sungmin masih bisa mendengar suara kegaduhan diluar

"Aish. Cerewet! Enyah kau" pekik Sungmin. Sungmin menaikan Volume musiknya sampai Full. Ia tidak peduli kalau telinganya rusak. Dia tidak ingin mendengar ataupun melihat Kyuhyun. karena setiap mendengar ataupun melihat Kyuhyun, Sungmin selalu mengingat kejadian tadi malam dan juga... Hasrat Sungmin memledak ketika melihat Kyuhyun.

Ah~ rupanya Uri Sungminie mulai pervert

Mendengar pekikan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung mematung.

'Eh, Dia marah? Memang aku berbuat kesalahan apa?' batin Kyuhyun bingung.

Hatinya serasa sakit ketika Sungmin membentaknya. Ia tidak suka di bentak seperti itu

"Sungmin! mengapa kau membentakku?" tanya Kyuhyun geram.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban lagi dari dalam kamar.

"Ok Fine! Aku akan mendobrak pintu ini! Jangan menyesal kalau aku melakukan sesuatu kepadamu!"

"..." Ok, batas kesabaran seorang Cho Kyuhyun sudah habis. Kyuhyun mendobrak pintu kamar Sungmin .

* * *

BRAK

.

Pintu kamar Sungmin terbuka lebar. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Matanya melihat Sungmin yang duduk membelakanginya.

Kyuhyun memamerkan Evil Smirk-nya. Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin yang malang itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun. ya terang saja, Sungmin mendengarkan lagu dengan volume yang full. Sungmin masih saja bersenandung.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin terdiam dan membuka matanya. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Sungmin memegang leher bagian belakangnya

'Kenapa tiba-tiba suasana menjadi mencengkram seperti ini' batinnya

Dengan gerakan Cepat, Kyuhyun menarik Earphone yang terpasang ditelinga Sungmin. sontak Sungmin membalikan badanya

"Omona!" pekik Sungmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menyeramkan dan senyuman evilnya.

"Ba—bagai ma—na biss—a ?" tanya Sungmin tergagap.

"Jangan coba-coba menghindar dariku, aku sangat membenci orang yang menghindariku" kata Kyuhyun lembut namun menyeramkan (?)

Perasaan Sungmin menjadi tidak enak. Kyuhyun begitu menyeramkan sekarang

"Hehehe siapa yang menghindarimu. Aku hanya – ah aku lupa. Aku harus kerumah Jae untuk mengerjakan tugas. Ehmm ~ Annyeong" Sungmin berlari keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeramkan ketika melihat Sungmin ketakutan seperti itu.

"Ck mau beramain-main denganku rupanya" Kyuhyun berjalan menyusul Sungmin.

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin membuka kenop pintu utama berkali-kali namun pintu itu tidak terbuka juga

"Aish. Kenapa tidak bisa dibuka. Ottoke? Ah come on. Aku tidak ingin mati muda seperti ini"

"Mencari ini" Sungmin membalikan badannya. Matanya membulat ketika melihat Kyuhyun duduk di sofa sambil memainkan kunci rumah.

"Eh- kenapa pintunya dikunci?" tanya Sungmin. suaranya bergetar. Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Lempar kan kuncinya? Aku harus kerumah Jae sekarang" "Ini ambil saja" "Lemparkan kuncinya"

"KAU YANG KEMARI" bentak Kyuhyun. Sungmin terkejut ketika Kyuhyun membentaknya. Sungmin berjalan kerah Kyuhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya.

.

.

"Ma—na Kunci" Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya. bukannya memberikan kunci, Kyuhyun malah menarik tangan Sungmin sampai-sampai Sungmin duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Aish lepas" Sungmin memberontak ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya erat.

"DIAM"

Sungmin Diam ketika Kyuhyun membentaknya. Kepalanya menunduk. Badannya bergetar sanking takutnya. Kyuhyun merasa iba ketika melihat Sungmin ketakutan seperti itu. tangan Kyuhyun bergerak untuk mengusap pipi Sungmin dan mengangkat dagu Sungmi agar ia dapat melihat wajah Sungmin

Air mata sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mata Sungmin. sekali kedip saja, air mata itu jatuh. "Huh. Coba kau menuruti kemauan ku. Pasti aku tidak sekasar itu" Kata Kyuhyun lembut

air mata Sungmin turun satu persatu. Kenapa ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang begitu lembut malah membuat Namja pecinta pink itu menagis. Sungguh aneh~

"Hust. Uljima" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Tangisan Sungmin makin pecah. Kyuhyun mengusap-ngusap pungung Sungmin

.

.

Sret

.

.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ala pengantin baru. Sungmin yang terkejut dengan pelakuan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengalungkan tanganya ke leher Kyuhyun

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun berjalan kearah kamar Kyuhyun.

"Hanya ingin memberi hukuman karena telah menghindariku"

.

.

Jeeeb

.

.

Sungmin cengo ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun 'Omo apa yang ingin iblis ini lakukan' batin Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut Sungmin.

'manis' batin Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya didada Kyuhyun. ia tidak kuat bila terus menatap mata Kyuhyun. 'Apa yang ingin dia lakukan kepadaku? Apa dia ingin 'memakan' ku malam ini? Apa dia ingin menciumku sampai bibir ini bengkak?'

.

.

BRUG

.

"Awwww" ringis Sungmin ketika pantatnya menyentuh ranjang empuk milik Kyuhyun. sebenarnya tidak sakit, hanya saja ia terkejut.

Sungmin terduduk diatas ranjang Kyuhyun sambil menatap heran Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri didepannya.

"Mwoya?"

Kyuhyun mendorong pundak Sungmin hingga Sungmin berbaring dibawah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap intens mata Sungmin. seperti terhipnotis, Sungmin membeku. Wajah Kyuhyun makin mendekati wajah Sungmin. refleks Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Pasrah~ itulah yang ia lakukan sekarang. Sejujurnya, Sungmin begitu menginginkan kecupan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang ketika melihat Sungmin berbaring pasrah dibawahnya.

"Kau sangat cantik" puji Kyuhyun namun terdengar seperti hinaan ditelinga Sungmin. Sungmin membuka kedua matanya sambil mendorong pundak Kyuhyun. sampai-sampai Kyuhyun terduduk dilantai

"Jangan Sebut aku dengan kata 'cantik' seperti itu. aku namja! Dan aku tampan! Camkan itu" Sungmin berjalan kearah pintu

"Cantik? Cih aku itu tampan" gerutu Sungmin

.

Tangan Sungmin terjulur untuk membuka kenop pintu. Lagi-lagi pintu itu terkunci. Sungmin menutup matanya "Shit! Kapan itu iblis mengunci pintunya" lirih Sungmin

"Cantik~~ kau tidak bisa menghindariku" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada yang dibuat semenggoda mungkin

Cantik? What? Sekali lagi Sungmin mendengar kata nista itu, ia bersumpah akan membuat Kyuhyun menyesali perkataannya

"Dari pada bengong disitu. Lebih baik disini saja. ayo cantik kemari" Damn! Sungmin sudah muak. Ok. Lihat saja, Sungmin akan balas dendam.

Sungmin membalikan badannya dan menatap garang kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk bersandar ditengah-tengah ranjang.

.

.

"Cantik~ jangan menatapku seperti itu. kalau kau menginginkanku. Sini. Servis aku"t atapan garang Sungmin tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tatapan mesum. Eh— tatapan mesum ?

Kyuhyun yang tadi tersenyum makin mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Kemari sayang"

Kyuhyun memasukan Kuncinya kedalam celananya. Kyuhyun mempunyai firasat kalau Sungmin hanya ingin menggodanya lalu mengambil kunci itu diam-diam. So, kalau kunci itu ditaruh didalam celana, mana mungkin Sungmin berani mengambil kunci itu. Ekspresi Sungmin berubah ketika melihat Kunci itu berada didalam celan Kyuhyun.

Ternyata benar, Sungmin hanya ingin menggoda Kyuhyun dan mengambil kunci itu diam-diam. Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat Sungmin mematung.

"Menginginkan ini" Kyuhyun mengangak pantatnya. Dengan susah payah, Sungmin menelan ludahnya.

.

"Ayo cantik kemari"

Ok, kesabaran Sungmin sudah habis. Sungmin berjalan kearah Kyuhyun dengan gaya se-SEXY mungkin jangan lupa tatapan Sungmin yang penuh dengan bersorak dalam hati ketika melihat Sungmin merangkak kearahnya

"Cho~" lirih Sungmin ketika ia sudah duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menelan saliva. Sungguh Sungmin dihadapannya sungguh menggoda. Ia ingin menyerangnya sekarang... namun ia urungkan niatnya, ia ingin melihat Sungmin yang berubah menjadi pervert.

.

Tanpa diduga oleh Kyuhyun, Sungmin menjilat bibir Kyuhyun "Sangat manis~"

Kyuhyun mematung. Sungmin yang polos berubah menjadi pervert. "Thanks to myself" lirih Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yakin ia yang mengubah Sungmin menjadi pervert seperti ini. Betapa jeniusnya Cho Kyuhyun

"Ahh aku mengingnkanmu" bisik Sungmin tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun

"Engggh" Kyuhyun mengerang ketika Sungmin mengesek-gesekan bokoknya. Alhasil bokong Sungmin bergesekan dengan little Cho.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati Little Cho nya termanjakan. Sungmin tersenyum puas ketika melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu.

CUP

CUP

CUP

Sungmin mengecup seluruh permukaan wajah Kyuhyun dan terakhir ia mengecup bibir Kyuhyun hanya sedikit jengkel karena Sungmin menciumnya dengan singkat. Mana jilatan? Kuluman? Lumatan? Ternyata Cho belum terpuaskan.

Tangan Kyuhyun terjulur kebelakang kepala Sungmin lalu menekankan kepala Sungmin ke bibirnya.

"Emhhh" Sungmin mengerang ketika Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya kasar. Namun lambat laun ciuman itu melambat, sangat sangat lambat. Lalu ciuman itu kembali liar. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ingin menguasi ciuman itu.

Air liur mereka berdua menetes. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menjilat air liur yang membasahi dagu Sungmin lalu kembali mencium Sungmin.

Sungmin yang tadinya hanya ingin menggoda Kyuhyun, malah Kyuhyun yang menggodanya.

Ciuman Kyuhyun turun keleher Sungmin. ia hisap kulit mulus itu sampai tanda kissmark itu ada.

"Akhhhh" Sungmin tersadar ketika Kyuhyun mengigit dan menghisap lehernya.

'apa yang aku lakukan' batin Sungmin.

Kembali kealam sadar, Sungmin mencoba mengambil kunci yang berada didalam celana Kyuhyun.

"Anghhh Kyunie~~" desah Sungmin. ia sengaja melakukan itu agar Kyuhyun hanya fokus memvuat kissmark.

"Arghhh" Kyuhyun berteriak ketika Sungmin meremas kuat Little Cho nya

"Ah- Mianhae" Sungmin ingin menarik tangannya kembali namun Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin.

"Jangan dikeluarkan. Lakukan hal yang tadi"

Sungmin menuruti ucapan kyuhyun. ia kembali meremas little Cho.

"Akhhh te—terus minimi ahhh" Kyuhyun mendesah kenikmatan ketika remasan itu makin menjadi.

Sungmin tersenyum ketika ia memegang kunci kamar 'gotcha'

"Ahhh teruuuuss min...ahh" rupanya Kyuhyun belum menyadari kalau Sungmin sudah mengambil kunci itu.

Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Sungmin yang sudah membengkak. Kyuhyun mengisap Kuat bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin. tangan Sungmin sudah tidak lagi meremas Little Cho. Tangan itu sudah bebas keluar dari celana Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melepas Ciuman itu

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan sayu sambil memainkan kerah kemeja Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin mengambil sesuatu. Benda itu membantu kita untuk menikmati rasanya bercinta" kata Sungmin menggoda.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil membelai rambut belakang Sungmin

"Ambil barang itu" Sungmin menganguk lalu berjalan meninggakan kamar Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun berbaring diatas ranjang sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Sungmini~~ kau begitu menggoda. Hari ini aku pastikan kau menjadi miliku"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Ia mengingat-ngingat lagi wajah dan tatapan Sungmin yang menggoda.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun POV

Lee Sungmin~ mengapa kau begitu menggoda. Wajahnya yang polos, tatapannya yang sayu. Tangannya yang tadi memanjakan my little Cho.

Aku melirik kearah celanaku. Rupanya Little Cho sudah tidak sabar untuk merasakan hole Minimi. Kekekke. Hari ini aku akan membuat dia menjadi miliku selamanya. Tapi~ apa yang ingin dia ambil yah. Apa sex toys? Tapi –

Aku langsung duduk, aku baru mengingat sesuatu, Sungmin keluar dari kamar ini. Bagaimana mungkin? Dan kenapa dia sangat lama. Apa jangan-jangan—

Aku langsung berlari keluar kamar. Sial bocah itu mempermainkanku. Aku berlari kearah kamarnya namun tidak ada Sungmin disana.

.

PRANK

.

.

Aku mendengar suara benda jatuh dari arah darpur. Dengan cepat aku berlari kearah dapur.

Sial Sungmin kabur lewat pintu dapur. Aku berlari keluar rumah dan mendapatkan Mobil Sungmin yang sudah melaju cepat ke jalan raya.

"ARGHHHHH LEE SUNGMIN KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU!" aku berteriak dengan kencang.

.

.

Kenapa aku begitu bodoh. Aish! Awas kau Lee Sungmin. kau akan menyesal dengan semua perbuatanmu tadi.

Tiba-tiba ide gila muncul diotakku. Hah~ aku tidak bisa menunggu hal ini.

Lee Sungmin. I will taste your body

* * *

TBC

* * *

ok mian atas keterlambatan share FF nya

ok, aku juga mau cerita dikit. Kyuhyun seme sejati, dia rela jadi uke untuk Siwon tap Siwon ngangep kyuhyun Dongsaeng. Siwon tergila-gila sama kibum yg bentar lg mau nikah sama dia

Kyuhyun mau jadi seme buat Ming. ming uke Kyu seme

ini KYUMIN fanfic jadi pada akhirnya kyu selalu sama ming ckckkc

maaf kalau part ini mengecewakan. typo? maaf gak edit ulang ckckkc

**so keep review please**

**SIGN**

**YUARA TIRANIA**


	4. Chapter 4

Sungmin tertawa puas ketika melihat Kyuhyun berteriak menyeru namanya dan melalui kaca spion mobilnya.

"Akhirnya aku bebas. Rasakan kau namja pervert aku buat kau seperti itu. hah~ sweet revenge. Itu pembalasanku karena kau telah melecehkanku"

Betapa senangnya dirinya sekarang. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman tapi tiba-tiba senyuman itu hilang dan dengan tiba-tiba ia menginjak pedal rem. Sontak mobil itu berhenti tiba-tiba.

TEEEEEN!

Klakson mobil yang berasal dari belakang berbunyi. Hampir saja mobil dibelakangnya menambrak mobilnya.

Suara kelakson terus dinyalakan oleh pemilik mobil yang berada tepat di belakang mobi Sungmin, namun Sungmin tetap diam. Keringat dingin bercucuran, badannya gemetar. Sebenarnya apa yang dia fikirkan?

"Oh My God! This is disaster" Lirih Sungmin

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**LOVE, PASSION, DESIRE**

**SUMMARY : Kisah hidup Lee Sungmin dengan namja pervert sedunia. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Tepat pukul 4 sore, Sungmin berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Jaejong. Sedari tadi ia mengetuk pintu apartemen sahabatnya itu, namun pintu itu belum juga terbuka

TOK TOK TOK

"Jae! Cepat buka pintunya!"

Sungmin yang sudah tidak sabaran akhirnya mengeluarkan jurus material arts-nya. Ia tendang pintu tersebut sehingga menghasilkan suara 'Brug' dan 'Kreeet'.

"Jaejong! Dimana kau!" Sungmin berlari-lari mengitari apartemen Jaejong. Ketika ia melewati salah satu kamar, ia seperti mendengar suara desahan. Suara itu... suara sahabatnya.

Desahan demi desahan makin terdengar, membuat wajah Sungmin makin memucat. Ia tahu suara siapa itu. itu suara Jaejong dan...

"Arghhhh hah aah .. Yunh..hho"

"Sudah kuduga" Sungmin langsung mendobrak pintu kamar. Betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat sahabatnya Jaejong dengan Yunho sedang melakukan 'No Ahh Yes Ahh' di atas ranjang dengan Yunho diatas Jaejong dengan keadaan Full NAKED.

Gleeeeekk

Sungmin menelan air liurnya. Wow you know what? Bokong Yunho terlihat oleh Sungmin.

"YA! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Bentak Sungmin dengan wajah yang memerah.

Dengan cepat Jaejong mendorong keras tubuh Yunho. Hal itu membuat Yunho menjauh dan duduk disebelah Jaejong.

"Sungmin ! anuu. Itu..." Kata Jaejong putus-putus. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa kepada Sungmin. malu? Tentu saja ia malu kepergok sedang melakukan itu.

"Bocah! Kau maling? Masuk ke rumah orang sembarangan! Mengangu saja!" bentak Yunho sambil memakai pakaiannya yang berada diatas lantai.

ZREEEEET

Yunho menarik restleting celananya sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Sungmin ternganga. Masih tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya, bahakan untuk berkedip juga susah rasanya.

"Sayang. Sepertinya temanmu merusak pintumu lagi" teriak Yunho

* * *

Saat ini Sungmin masih Shock berat. Ia duduk didisofa dengan lemas. Jaejong yang duduk disamping Sungmin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Sedangkan Yunho, namja itu baru saja menelepon tukang pintu dan ia segera duduk didepan Sungmin.

"YA! Bocah, kau kenapa? Masih shock melihat kegiatan kita? apa kau baru melihat hal itu?" goda Yunho sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Diam kau Mesum! Aku heran kenapa jaejong tergila-gila padamu" pekik Sungmin

"Karena Yunho itu pandai berciuman" kata Jaejong tiba-tiba . sebenarnya Sungmin tidak butuh jawaban tapi kenapa Sahabatnya itu malah menjawabnya? Sungmin menatap Jaejong malas lalu ia menyadarkan punggungnya ke Sofa.

"Bodoh~" lirih Sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya.

Yunho yang tadi mendengar ucapan polos yang keluar dari mulut pacarnya langsung menatap Jaejong lalu memberikan kecupan dari jauh untuk Jaejong. Jaejong tersenyum melihat Yunho yang seperti itu.

"Min~" panggil Jaejong tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Ada apa kau menemuiku?" tanya Jaejong. Memang ia penasaran dengan kedatangan Sungmin kesini dan lagi, Sungmin merusak pintu Apertemennya.

Sungmin membuka matanya. masih berbersandar sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan

"Aku~~ menyesal menyewa kamarku kepada namja itu" kata Sungmin. nada bicaranya sangat lemas dan penuh putus asa.

Jaejong langsung membenarkan duduknya dan menghadap Sungmin

"Apa yang namja itu lakukan pada mu?" tanya Jaejong penuh amarah

_Sepertinya menarik _Yunho mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua namja yang berada didepannya

Sungmin menghela nafas sebelum menjawab "Dia~~~ dia tak melakukan apa-apa. hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja.." Jaejong mengulang ucapan Sungmin meminta Sungmin untuk melanjutkan ucapannya

"Aku takut kembali kerumah~ takut dia tiba-tiba menyerangku"

"Hahahaha Bagus dong. Kau belum pernah melakukannya kan?" tanya Yunho antusias

BUGG

"Sayang, bicara apa kau ini" kata Jaejong setelah melemparkan bantal yang tepat mengenai wajah Yunho

"Sakit sayang~" rengek Yunho sambil mengusap-ngusap wajahnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin histeris, sakan-akan ia mengetahui tanggal kematiannya

"Kau pemilik rumahnya kan? Usir saja"

Sungmin menatap Jaejong dengan sinis "Aku sudah bilang belum, kalau penyewaan ini ditanda tangani diatas materai. Sah! Jika aku mengusirnya, dia akan menuntutku" kata Sungmin ketus

Jaejong hanya membentuk mulutnya menjadi O. Jaejong tidak sengaja menoleh kearah pintu. Ternyata disana ada seorang namja yang tengah berdiri menatap mereka. Dan tentu Jaejong tahu kalau itu bukan orang yang akan memperbaikan pintu melainkan...

Sungmin menatap Jaejong dengan tatapan bingung _kenapa nih bocah_ batin Sungmin

"Apa yang kau liat sih?" tanya Sungmin sambil menoleh kearah pintu.

JGEEEEEERRRRR

Seakan bertemu dengan malaikat maut. Wajah Sungmin memucat dan menciut.

Shit... kenapa namja itu ada disini. Dan tatapannya sangat menyeramkan

Yunho yang bingung meliahat kedua namja itu langsung menoleh kearah apa yang Sungmin dan Jaejong lihat.

"Itu kan Kyuhyun.. novelis paling yadong" lirih Yunho

Kyuhyun langsung masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut dan menarik tangan Sungmin

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi aku harus membawa Sungmin kembali. Saya permisi" Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada Jaejong dan Yunho lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut sambil menarik tangan Sungmin tentunya.

"Lepas bodoh!" Sungmin meronta sambil memukul-mukul tangan Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun tetap menarik tangan Sungmin

Setelah KyuMin meninggalkan Ruangan itu Yunho berkata "Jadi, Kyuhyun namja itu. wah! Bakalan puas nih Sungmin" kata Yunho dengan kagum

* * *

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekarang sudah berada didalam kamar Sungmin

"YA Lepaskan aku!" Sungmin masih saja meronta. Kyuhyun yang sepertinya lelah langsung mendorong Sungmin keatas ranjang

Kyuhyun dengan cepat membuka kaos nya dan melemparnya kesembarang. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menindih tubuh Sungmin

_Mati aku _fikir Sungmin

* * *

"Brengsek! Enyah kau! Jangan mengangguku lagi" bentak Sungmin sambil meneteskan air matanya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu langsung terpaku menatap Sungmin. apa dia segitu membenci Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjang lalu berjalan keluar kamar Sungmin.

"Maaf. Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan menggangumu" kata Kyuhyun disusul dengan suara pintu yang tertutup

DEG

Bukan itu yang sebenarnya Sungmin inginkan. Sungguh. Hatinya sangat sakit ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan itu. mungkin besok Kyuhyun akan menggodanya lagi. Fikir Sungmin.

* * *

Ternyata perkiraannya salah. keesokan harinya Kyuhyun mengacuhkan Sungmin. seakan tidakmelihatnya. Hal itu membuat Sungmin sakit. Lebih baik diperkosa oleh Kyuhyun dari pada diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya lalu ia pergi kekampus dengan wajah yang murung

Sudah lewat dari seminggu namun sikap Kyuhyun masih saja menghindari sungmin. Sungmin yang awalnya tidak memperdulikan hal itu menjadi gelisah dan kepikiran. _Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan? _Sungmin mondar mandir didalam kamarnya, wajahnya penuh dengan kegelisahan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mobil _Ah, mungkin itu Kyuhyun_. Sungmin langsung berjalan kearah jendela dan melihat kebawah. Ternyata benar-benar Kyuhyun Senyuman Sungmin mengembang ketika melihat Kyuhyun namun Senyuman itu sirna ketika ekor matanya melihat sesosok wanita cantik yang baru turun dari mobil. Karena penasaran, Sungmin keluar kamarnya untuk menemui mereka

"Silahkan masuk nuna" Kyuhyun mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk kedalam. Wanita itu tersenyum sambil mengangukan kepalanya

"Jadi, kau benar-benar menyewa salah satu kamar yang berada di rumah ini? Wow. Nekat sekali kau" wanita itu tertawa sambil masuk kedalam rumah.

"Woahhhhhh" mata wanita itu melebar, kagum dengan isi rumah ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat sikap partnernya itu.

"Rupanya ada tamu" kata Sungmin tiba-tiba. Seperti nya Sungmin tidak suka dengan tamunya ini. Apa Sungmin cemburu?

Wanita itu langsung tersenyum kearah Sungmin sambil membungkukan badannya "Annyeong, nama saya Eun Ji" kata wanita itu ramah

Sungmin memicingkan matanya kearah Eun ji. Lalu Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. tatapannya seperti mengatakan 'siapa itu?' Kyuhyun yang mengerti kalau Sungmin terlihat cemburu langsung menyeringai. _Bermain-main sebentar juga boleh kan? _

Tanpa diduga-duga Kyuhyun mengandeng Eunji mesra "Cantikan? Dia partnerku. Kita akan berkolaborasi membuat novel" kata Kyuhyun dengan senyuman bahagianya.

Eunji menoleh kearah Kyuhyun _kenapa nih bocah?_ .

"Eunji~ah kita kekamar ku saja yu" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Eunji menuju kamarnya.

_Eunji~ah? Sejak kapan bocah gila ini memanggilku seperti itu?_

Setelah Kyuhyun dan Eunji pergi, Sungmin rasanya ingin menangis.

_Apa-apan ini?_

Ingin rasanya Sungmin berlari kekamar Kyuhyun dan mengatakan kepada Eunji kalau Kyuhyun itu miliknya.

Sekarang Sungmin menyesal telah memaki-maki Kyuhyun. rasanya sudah tidak kuat.

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan? aish lebih baik aku dimakan habis-habis oleh Cho Kyuhyun babo itu dari pada tersiksa seperti ini  
_

_TBC or End?  
_

* * *

_**Mianhae atas keterlambatannya. saya bisa fokus ke FF kalau lagi liburan kaya gini hehehe **  
_

_**Review dong readers yang baik-baik. hargai karya Author.  
**_

_**kalau yang review dikit jadi males ngelanjutin lagi  
**_

_**Sign  
**_

_**Yuara Tirania  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sungmin memutuskan untuk keluar, entah tujuannya kemana, yang terpenting ia tidak berada dirumahnya. Muak sudah Sungmin mendengar tawa bahagia Kyuhyun dengan yeoja bernama sambil menahan tangisannya berjalan dengan langkah besar menuju mobilnya.

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**LOVE, PASSION, DESIRE**

**SUMMARY : Kisah hidup Lee Sungmin dengan namja pervert sedunia. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin?**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Kyuhyun menyadari kepergihan Sungmin, ia memandang mobil Sungmin yang makin menjauh dari kamarnya. Tatapannya kosong. Eunji yang menyadari ada yang aneh dari sikap Kyuhyun langsung berjalan kearah Kyuhyun

"Kyu" panggil Eunji sambil memegang pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tersadar langsung membalikan badannya

"Kita sudah berteman lama. Jadi, jika kau ada masalah ceritakan padaku" kata Eunji lembut. lalu Eunji duduk diatas ranjang Kyuhyun sambil menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih enggan untuk menjawab, ia duduk dilantai sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi

"Kau menyukai namja manis tadi?" kata Eunji lembut. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Yakin?"

Kyuhyun menatap Eunji kesal sambil mengebuskan nafasnya keras-keras "Aku tidak menyukainya, aku mencintainya" kata Kyuhyun jujur. Sepertinya Kyuhyun mengatakan hal pribadinya terlalu berlebih. Lihat saja ekspresi wajah Eunji. Ia seperti memenangkan lomba olympiade tingkat internasiaonal. Matanya berbinar-binar dan bibirnya tersenyum lebar . ahhh mungkin sangat lebar -,-

Kyuhyun yang _ngeri_ melihat Eunji langsung membuka mulut "Kenapa kau?"

"KYYYYYYAAAAAAAK" Eunji berteriak sambil loncat-loncat diatas ranjang. Kyuhyun yang mendengar teriakan Eunji langsung terpental kebelakang

"YA! Babo! Apa yang kau lakukan? Arghhh telingaku sakit" bentak Kyuhyun sambil memegang telinganya.

Eunji tidak memperdulikan ucapan Kyuhyun. ia masih loncat-loncat kegirangan sambil mengatakan kata-kata yang sulit dimengerti

"Benar Kyuhyun seperti itu. aaaa aku menang taruhan. Sudah kuduga novel buatan Kyuhyun bukan hanya imajinasi liarnya saja. Kyuhyun memang menyukai namja" Eunji berbaring diatas ranjang Kyuhyun lalu berguling-guling kekanan dan kekiri

"Kau gila" bentak Kyuhyun. mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun membuat Eunji tersadar lalu ia duduk diatas ranjang sambil menatap Kyuhyun kesal, rambutnya sangat berantakan "Aku tidak gila"

Kyuhyun memutarkan bola matanya tanda ia malas mendengar ucapan Eunji

"Kau dengan Namja manis itu sangat cocok. Kau tahu? Aku seorang Fu-Jo-Shi"

"Walaupun kami cocok, kami tidak akan pernah bersatu" Eunji membulatkan kedua matanya tanda ia terkejut mendengar penuturan dari Kyuhyun

"Kenapa?"

"Dia tidak mencintaiku"

Eunji mengerutkan kening "Tidak mungkin, sepertinya dia menyukaimu Kyu. Kau lihat tatapan matanya ketika memandangmu? Dia seperti cemburu melihat kedekatan kita" jelas Eunji

"Iya, aku tahu. Dia seperti cemburu tapi..."

"Tidak usah pake kata tapi. Sekarang kau temui dia, dekati dia. buat dia tergila-gila padamu" Suruh Eunji sambil memandang Kyuhyun penuh harap

Kyuhyun mendecak lidah melihat tatapan Eunji "Cih~ tatapanmu membuatku jijik"

"Aku tidak peduli, yang penting kau temui dia. Right here Right Now"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "Kenapa?" tanya Eunji tidak suka

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Eunji. Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya ketembok sambil memejamkan mata.

Melihat hal itu, Eunji menjadi kesal. Ia berjalan kearah Kyuhyun lalu meremas kerah baju Kyuhyun

"Cho Kyuhyun WAKE UP WAKE UP. Bertindak sekarang sebelum terlambat" kata Eunji sambil menarik dan mendorong kerah baju Kyuhyun

"YA. Okay Fine. Aku temui dia sekarang" Eunji melapaskan genggaman tangannya itu lalu berdiri sambil membenarkan rambutnya "Kaja" kata Eunji sambil berjalan kearah pintu

"Kim Eun Ji kau merusak kancingku" Eunji hanya tersenyum mendengar Kyuhyun yang marah seperti itu

Ketika Eunji membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun, Eunji melihat Sungmin lewat dari hadapannya. Sungmin yang tadinya terlihat tidak peduli dengan Eunji langsung menatap Eunji lekat-lekat.

Kancing atas kemeja Eunji terlepas, rambut Eunjipun berantakan.

"Sungmin? ku kira kau tadi pergi?" kata Kyuhyun terkejut ketika melihat Sungmin.

DEG~

Nyuuut~

Hati Sungmin sakit ketika melihat Kyuhyun. rambut Kyuhyun berantakan, 2 kancing paling atas pada kemeja Kyuhyun pun terbuka.

"Ak—u hanya ingin mengambi—l Handphone ku yang tertinggal" kata Sungmin dengan suara yang bergetar. Tanpa fikir panjang lagi, Sungmin berlari keluar lalu terdengar suara mobil yang makin menjauh.

"Ah, mianhae Kyu, sepertinya Sungmin salah paham" kata Eunji sambil merapihkan pakaian dan rambutnya menggunakan jari-jari tangannya.

"Susul dia Kyu" suruh Eunji. Namun Kyuhyun hanya mematung, tatapannya kosong kedepan. Namun seringaian tiba-tiba muncul dibibir Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~ susul dia jangan menyeringai seperti itu. membuatku takut"

"Sepertinya, Sungmin mencintaiku" kata Kyuhyun penuh percaya diri

"Mengapa kau sekarang berfikiran seperti itu?"

"Ahh aku ingin bermain – main bentar dengan kelinciku yang manis"

"Kau punya kelinci?" tanya Eunji polos

Kyuhyun memandang Eunji dengan malas "Ah lebih baik kita diskusikan novel kita terlebih dahulu. Sungmin pasti kembali. Ini rumahnya kan" kata Kyuhyun sambil mendorong Eunji. Alhasil Eunji terdorong kebelakang dengan cukup keras "Awchhh Cho Kyuhyun. bisa tidak kau bersikap manis terhadap yeoja?" bentak Eunji. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan kedalam kamarnya.

* * *

Jarum jam sudah menunjuk tepat pada jam 9 malam. Namun Sungmin belum juga pulang. Kyuhyun menunggu disofa dengan gelisah kedua tanggannya saling bertautan, tubuhnya ia goyangkan kedepan dan kebelakang.

"Sudah kubilang, susul dia. kalau novel kita bisa dibicarakan nanti. Toh, tinggal beberapa halaman lagikan?" kata Eunji sambil duduk disamping Kyuhyun

"Diam kau! Jangan membuatku tambah panik!"

BRUG

"Jaga ucapanmu! Aku 2 tahun lebih tua dibanding kau!"

Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya yang tadi dipukul eunji dengan novel tebal buatan Kyuhyun. entah darimana Eunji mendapatkan novel itu -,-

Eunji membuka-buka novel buatan Kyuhyun.

"Aku suka novel ini. 'Cinta tanpa syarat' novel debutmu kan? Tapi novel ini sudah bau lemari. Kau jarang membacanya?" Eunji membuka tiap lembar novel itu. ketika ia membuka halaman berikutnya. Matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya terbuka namun tidak ada suara yang keluar.

"Ke—ke –ke KECOAAAAA" Eunji melempar novel tersebut lalu loncat kepangkuan Kyuhyun. Eunji membenamkan kepalanya didada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa puas ketika melihat Euunji ketakutan seperti itu.

"Bodoh, itu kecoa sudah mati. Lagipula kecoa kecil seperti itu apa yang kau takuti?"

"Kyuuu kau jahat~~~"

Kleek

Tiba-tiba pintu utama terbuka. Sungmin yang membuka pintu itu langsung lemas melihat pemandangan yang berada didepannya.

Sofa yang Kyuhyun duduki menghadap pintu utama. Yang membuat Sungmin Shock. Eunji berada dipangkuan Kyuhyun. paha eunji terlihat jelas karena Eunji duduk mengangkang dipangkuan Kyuhyun. mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Eunji langsung loncat dan berdiri tegang

"Sungmin, mohon jangan salah paham" kata Eunji panik.

Sungmin sudah tidak kuat membendung air matanya. Ia berlari kedalam kamarnya dan membanting kamar dengan cukup keras, sampai, sampai engsel pintu kamar Sungmin hampir terlepas

"Susul dia Kyu" lirih Eunji

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Kyuhyun berlari kekamar Sungmin.

* * *

Pintu kamar Sungmin terbuka sedikit –karena pintu itu rusak – alhasil, Kyuhyun bisa masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin

"Ming~" panggil Kyuhyun sambil berjalan kearah Sungmin yang tengah memasukan bajunya kedalam koper yang besar.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia hanya meneruskan kegiatannya. Air matanya mengalir deras.

"Ming~" Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin yang tengah memasukan pakaiannya kedalam koper. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam "Lepas" Sungmin menarik tangannya kembali dan melanjutkan kegiatan tadi yang tertunda

"Mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Sungmin"

"..."

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin lalu memeluk Sungmin erat dari belakang.

"Lepas" bentak Sungmin sambil meronta ingin dilepaskan

"Tidak akan pernah"

"Kyu~~~~ Hiks lepas" Sungmin menangis sambil terus meronta.

"Katakan, kau ingin kemana?"

"Aku ingin menyusul eoma dan Appa ke Indonesia! Aku ingin tinggal disana. Puas kau!"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya lalu membalikan badan Sungmin sambil mencengkram keras pundak Sungmin

"Awww"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi" bentak Kyuhyun

"Apa hakmu? Kau ingin memamerkan kekasihmu itu dan menyakitiku?" bentak Sungmin.

"Kau jahat kyu~" lanjut Sungmin

Melihat Sungmin seperti itu, Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin posesif. Kali ini Sungmin tidak berontak, ia sudah lelah dari tadi menangis dan berteriak. Sungmin menangis didalam pelukan Kyuhyun

"Maafkan aku, bukan maksudku untuk menyakitimu" Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin dengan lembut

"Aku... mencintaimu" mendengar pengakuan dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung mendorong dada Kyuhyun

"Kau ingin memepermainkan ku tuan Cho?"

"Aku tidak ada niat untuk –"

"CUKUP Cho. Aku sudah muak. Buakannya kau menyukai Siwon? Dan kau berkencan dengan Eunji. Jangan mempermainakan perasaanku lagi Kyu~ hiks"

Kyuhyun mematung ketika mendengar ucapan Sungmin

"Ming~ kau salah paham. Memang dulu aku menyukai Siwon tapi sekarang aku mencintaimu. Sangat" Sungmin tersenyum meremehkan.

"Ming~ aku menyukaimu dari jauh hari. Aku menyukai mu pada pandangan pertama. Itu konyol kan? Coba kau fikir, mana mungkin aku meng –rape- mu kalau aku tidak menyukaimu?"

"Ya, bisa saja. karena kau mesum" balas Sungmin ketus

"Bukan. Aku menyukaimu" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya lagi, kali ini Sungmin tidak berontak

"Awalnya, aku tidak ingin menyewa kamar ini lebih dari 2 hari namun fikiranku berubah ketika meliahat mu. Aku menggodamu karena aku ingin diperhatikan olehmu. Please, jangan pergi dariku. Aku baru menyadari kalau aku sangat menyukaimu" mohon Kyuhun lembut

"Tidak usah berbohong ky—" Sungmin melebarkan kedua matanya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan kasar.

Kyuhyun lumat bibir Sungmin sambil menjilat bibir Sungmin.

"Kyu~ lepas" Sungmin mendorong kyuhyun dengan keras sampai-sampai Kyuhyun terjatuh keatas ranjang Sungmin.

Hilang sudah kesabaran Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan memutar badannya. Dan alhasil, Sungmin berada dibawah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terus meronta ronta

"DIAM" bentak Kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung diam. Sungmin menangis sambil memejamkan matanya

"Jangan menangis" Kyuhyun mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin

"Kau menyukai ku?" tanya Kyuhyun. entah mengapa, ditelinga Sungmin, pertanyaan Kyuhyun seperti pernyataan.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu" Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya kekiri. Mukanya memerah. Memang tadi siang Sungmin mengakui kalau ia menyukai Kyuhyun tapi Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun mengetahui itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika mengetahui gelagat Sungmin.

Wajah Kyuhyun mendekat kearah bibir Sungmin. namun kali ini, Sungmin tidak menolaknya. Jujur, kalau Sungmin sudah rela diapa-apakan oleh Kyuhyun. walaupun akhirnya Sungmin dibuang juga.

Kyuhyun mengulum bibir atas Sungmin secara perlahan. Lambat laun lidah Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mulut Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka

"Enghhhh"

"Kyu~" panggil Sungmin sepertinya Sungmin sudah terbuai oleh sentuhan Kyuhyun.

"Aku rasa kau sudah menikmatinya" Kata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung mencium dan menghisap leher Sungmin lagi. Munculah berkas berkas merah disekitar Lehernya. Kyuhyun memasukan tangannya kedalam baju Sungmin. Tangannya memelintir tonjolan yang ada di dada Sungmin yang terlihat sudah menegang itu.

"Enghhh" Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyu namun Kyuhyun malah makin menindih badan Sungmin.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan nafsunya lagi. Tangannya menjalar kebelakang punggung Sungmin, Sungmin menangkat sedikit badannya hal itu mempermudah Kyuhyun untuk melepas kaos yang dipakai Sungmin

Kyuhyun berhasil membuka kaos itu lalu Kyuhyun melemparkan kaos itu kesembarang arah. Kyuhyun memandangi tubuh bagian atas Sungmin. sepertinya Kyuhyun terpesona akan bias keimutan Sungmin. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, bibir bawahnya ia gigit sampai memerah. Karena merasa tidak diapa apakan lagi, Sungmin membuka matanya. Matanya membulat ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap lapar kearahnya. Sungmin langsung menoleh kearah kiri. Wajahnya sangat merah. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menendang Kyuhyun dan memukul Kyuhyun sampai babak belur tapi Sungmin seperti kehilangan kekuatannya ketika ia berada di samping Kyuhyun. dan Sungmin tidak tega melakukan itu Dan satu hal yang harus kalian ketahui. Sungmin sangat menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin membalas perlakuan yang Kyuhyun berikan kepadanya namun Sungmin malu untuk membalasnya

Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir Sungmin, Ciuman itu beralih ke mata, hidung dagu dan terkadang, Kyuhyun menghisap Dagu Sungmin. Sudah puas Mencium semua yg ada di wajah Sungmin, Kyuhyun menghisap payudara Sungmin yang sebelah Kanan. Tangan Kanan Kyuhyun meremas junior Sungmin yang sedikit mengeras

"Enghhh" Sungmin menahan desahannya. Sunguh, Sungmin ingin mengeluarkan desahannya namun ia sangat malu. Seumur-umur dia tidak membayangkan menjadi uke. Sungmin menggigit keras bibir bawahnya. Sungmin menoleh kesebelah kanan sambil memejamkan mata. Ia menikmati setiap hisapan Kyuhyun di lehernya

Sudah puas Menghisap leher Sungmin, Kyuhyun mencium Perut sungmin, Tangannya masih menservis junior Sungmin

"Kau basah _chagi_" Goda Kyuhyun

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Kyuhyun membuka Celana Sungmin berserta celana Dalam Sungmin dan sekali lagi, Kyuhyun tercengang melihat pemandangan didepannya. Kyuhyun mencium junior Sungmin yang mengacung . Sungmin membuka matanya lalu ia melihat kearah bawah

"Ap..pa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin sambil menahan desahanya. Kyuhyun melirik kearah Sungmin namun ia masih mencium ujung junior Sungmin

"Aghhhhhh" Jerit Sungmin

"Ahh ahh apa yang kauhh masukan?" tanya Sungmin

"Hanya jariku" Kyuhyun mengocok ngocok jarinya didalam butt Sungmin

"Aughhh ahhh.. hahh" Sungmin mulai mendesah.

"Bagus, Keluarkan suara indahmu.." Suruh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jarinya,.

Kyuhyun kembali mencium Bibir Sungmin, Tangannya meremas pantat Sungmin

Kyuhyun menggerak gerakan badannya, hal itu membuat Junior Kyuhyun dengan junior Sungmin bergesekan.

Junior Kyuhyun sudah menegang. Ia langsung membuka baju dan celananya. Sekarang keduanya NAKED

Kyuhyun kembali mencium perut Sungmin. ciumannya makin lama, makin kebawah. Kyuhyun langsung mengulum junior Sungmin dengan secara perlahan

"Enghhhh aughhh ky—uhh ehnnn"

"Sepertinya ini akan sakit, tapi tenang saja, aku akan lakukan secara perlahan" Kyuhyun melebarkan Paha Sungmin . Sungmin tahu apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan. Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

Jleb

"Argghhhhhhhhhhh" Pekik Sungmin sambil memukul mukul dada Kyuhyun

"Ap..pa aku menyakitimu?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir

"Tid—dak lanjutkan saja kyu~ " Sungmin meremas Sprai yang ada di bawahnya.

Kyuhyun mengerakan badannya secara perlahan namun lama kelamaan ia menggerakan badanya dengan tempo yang cepat

Pada awalnya, Sungmin merasa sangat kesakitan di daerah bawahnya namun lama kelamaan Sungmin menikmatinya. Rasa sakit, kenikmatan, dicampur menjadi satu. Sungmin baru merasakan hal ini.

"Ahh.. ah.. ahh." Sungmin terus mendesah. Mendengar desahan Sungmin, Kyuhyun makin bernafsu. Ia makin mempercepat temponya

"Aishh.. ah _Good_.. _Chagii. You're So Hot_ ahh" Kyuhyun terus merancau.

Sungmin meremas sprai bagian bawahnya

"Sepertinya.. hahh. Akuhh mau.. keluarr.. ahh" Kata Sungmin

"Kita Keluarkan berasama hahh"

Blurrrr

Kyuhyun menumpahkan spermanya kedalam tubuh Sungmin dan Sperma Sungmin mengenai perut Kyuhyun.

"Hahhh hahh haah" Kyuhyun menindih Tubuh Sungmin namun ia belum melepas Juniornya dari dalam hole male Sungmin.

"Berat Kyu~" Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun kepinggir, namun karena junior Kyuhyun masih ada di hole male Sungmin. Sungmin kembali mendesah hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tegang kembali. Ia menatap Sungmin dari pinggir

"Jangan biarkan orang lain menyentuhmu" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin lembut

"Hanya kau yang boleh" lanjut Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan malas.

"Egois sekali kau" kata Sungmin ketus

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu ia menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. "Saranghae... Jeongmal"

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun ingin melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi, namun. Melihat Sungmin yang kelelahan membuat Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya. Masih ada hari esok

Kyuhyun tersenyum evil~

_Besok, besok besok dan besok aku akan melakukan ini dengan Sungmin dimanapun dan kapanpun_

Tanpa mereka sadari, Eun ji merekam adegan tadi di handphone nya. Eunji menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk memegang Handphone

"Akhirnya aku dapatkan koleksi terbaru"

TBC

Need Review please ^^ mian klo banyak typo


	6. Chapter 6

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**LOVE, PASSION, DESIRE**

**SUMMARY : Kisah hidup Lee Sungmin dengan namja pervert sedunia. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin?**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Butiran air yang turun dari hamparan langit yang luas membasahi kota Seoul. Udara sangat dingin, meningat sekarang adalah musim hujan. Walaupun cuaca sangat dingin, Sungmin tetap berada di teras belakang. Ia sedang duduk disalah satu kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan kolam renang.

Senyuman terus menghiasi wajahnya, tangannya mengelus-ngelus bibirnya yang hampir membengkak karena dicium beberapa kali oleh tamu yang menyewa salah satu kamarnya –Cho Kyuhyun, yang ternyata dia adalah novelis mesum.

Sungmin teringat saat malam dimana Kyuhyun pertama kali menyentuhnya, tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang berkilat penuh rasa ingin memiliki Sungmin. Kyuhyun susah payah untuk berbuat selembut mungkin, walaupun pada kenyataannya, ia tidak bisa dikatakan lembut dalam menyetubuhi Sungmin.

Sungmin terus tersenyum, pipinya merona merah ketika mengingat hal itu

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara bel rumah. Senyuman Sungmin langsung menghilang, Sungmin menoleh kedalam rumah sambil berdecak lidah "Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi" gerutu Sungmin sambil berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju pintu utama.

Tinggal 5 langkah sampai didepan pintu, tiba-tiba tangan Sungmin ditarik oleh seseorang, sangking kencangnya tarikan tersebut, membuat Sungmin membalikan badannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Sungmin kepada seseorang yang telah menarik tangannya. orang tersebut hanya tersenyum lalu menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Sungmin mematung ketika orng itu mencium lehernya.

"Hssss, lepas Kyu, ada tamu" Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun sekali lagi namun Kyuhyum kembali menarik tangan Sungmin dan mencium bibir Sungmin dengan lembut.

Kali ini, Sungmin tidak menolak dan ... tidak akan menolak.. Sebenarnya Sungmin senang disentuh seperti ini oleh Kyuhyun. tangan Kyuhyun turun kebawah lalu meremas bokong Sungmin.

"Ehmmm Kyuuu" Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya keleher Kyuhyun lalu meremas rambut Kyuhyun. begitupula Kyuhyun, ia masih saja meremas bokong Sungmin.

Suara bel kembali membuat Sungmin kembali ke alamnya. Secara paksa, Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun "Ada tamu Kyu" lirih Sungmin sambil menundukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat bunny nya itu menjadi malu-malu seperti ini.

"Iya, sekarang buka pintunya" suruh Kyuhyun dengan lembut sambil mengusap pipi Sungmin.

Dengan cepat, Sungmin melangkah kearah pintu utama dan langsung membukanya

"Siwooon" Sungmin langsung menghambur kepelukan Siwon yang berada didepan pintunya.

Siwon tersenyum mendapat pelukan sepontan dari sepupunya itu

"Chagiyaa, lama tak bertemu.. aku merindukanmu" Siwon membalas pelukan Sungmin

Kyuhyun yang tadinya sudah melangkah kearah dapur, langsung menoleh kearah pintu utama, perasaan aneh tiba-tiba muncul didalam diri Kyuhyun. seperti perasaan Cemburu... Cemburu karena Sungmin-nya sedang berpelukan dengan namja lain selain dirinya.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Sungmin dengan ketus sambil melepas pelukannya

"Mempersiapkan pernikahanku, sayang" Siwon memajukan wajahnya dan mencium pipi Sungmin.

Sreeeeeeeet

"Tidak baik ber'mesra'an didepan pintu" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin lalu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan marah_. Aduh bodoh. Kenapa aku baru menyadari kalau masih ada Kyuhyun disini _Batin Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan takut-takut.

Siwon yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya tanda bingung.

"Sayang, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu" Siwon izin kepada Sungmin lalu Siwon langsung masuk kedalam rumah.

Kyuhyun menatap pungung Siwon dengan tatapan Kesal

_Apa.. Kyuhyun masih menyukai Siwon_ Sungmin memandang sedih wajah Kyuhyun yang masih menatap punggung Siwon

"Maaf, jangan cemburu kepada ku. Siwon selalu seperti itu kepada ku"

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh kearah Sungmin "Jangan pernah bermesra-mesraan dengan dia"

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kau masih menyukai Siwon"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya "Kau bicara apa? aku tidak menyukai Siwon"

"Lalu?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya

"Aku menyukai mu, sudah kubilang kemarin malam kn?" Kyuhyun berjalan kedalam kamarnya tanpa memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang bersemu merah.

Sungmin mengusap pipinya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Sungmin menutup pintu utama lalu berjalam menuju sofa merah yang berada di ruang tamu.

Tangannya masih mengusap-ngusap pipinya. _jadi, Kyuhyun cemburu karena aku dekat dengan Siwon. Berarti Kyuhyun benar-benar menyukaiku, bukan menyukai Siwon _

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" tanya Siwon sambil duduk disamping Sungmin. refleks, Sungmin langsung berdiri dan menatap Siwon yang tengah duduk di sofa

"Sejak kapan kau berada disini?" tanya Sungmin panik

"Baru saja, kau kenapa sih" Siwon menarik tangan Sungmin kebawah, hal itu membuat Sungmin jatuh terduduk diatas sofa

"Aniyaaa" Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Ah, my Princess sedang jatuh cinta yaa" Goda Siwon sambil menoel-noel dagu Sungmin

"Aishhh, apa yang kau katakan? Siapa yang sedang jatuh cinta. Dan lagi. Aku namja, kenapa mesti princess? Seharusnya Prince" protes Sungmin sambil meninju pundak Siwon

"Awchhh, sakit sekali pukulanmu itu" Siwon mengelus-ngelus pundaknya yang tadi dipukul oleh Sungmin

"Maka dari itu, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Princess, panggil aku Prince"

"Hanya di tambah double 'S' di belakangnya, apa salahnya?" tanya Siwon

"Beda dikit, beda arti. Babo" pekik Sungmin sambil mencekik leher Siwon. Sungmin tidak benar-benar mencekik Siwon, tangannya hanya menempel di area leher Siwon, tetapi ekspresi muka Sungmin seperti sedang mencekik seseorang. Siwon tertawa melihat kelakuan Sungmin.

Tanpa mereka sadara, dibalik pintu ada seorang namja yang menatap Siwon dengan tatapan membunuhnya _jangan harap kau bisa mengambil Sungmin dariku. Sungmin sudah menjadi miliku semenjak tadi malam_

Tawa Siwon tiba-tiba menghilang. Mata Siwon menangkap bercak merah didaerah leher Sungmin

"Ming, itu apa?" Siwon menunjuk daerah leher sungmin yang terdapat bercak merahnya. Sungmin langsung memegang lehernya "Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengusap-ngusap lehernya.

"Tunggu dulu" Siwon memicingkan matanya, tadi ia melihat ada satu lagi bercak merah di dada Sungmin. "Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin panik melihat ekspresi Siwon yang sulit diartikan

Siwon menatap mata Sungmin dalam-dalam

"Buka bajumu" titah Siwon

"Ap—apa ?"

"Buka"

"Kau mau apa?"

"BUKA" bentak Siwon. Namun Sungmin masih tetap tidak ingin membuka bajunya. Dengan paksa, Siwon mengangkat baju Sungmin keatas. Baju itu tidak terlepas dari tubuhnya. Hanya saja, Siwon dapat melihat tubuh Sungmin yang banyak warna biru kehijauan.

Siwon membulatkan matanya, wajahnya memerah

"Apa Kyuhyun yang melakukan ini?" tanya Siwon sambil menahan emosinya

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Sungmin pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Banyak kiss mark ditubuhmu" bentak Siwon

"YA YA YA Jangan membentak Sungmin" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang sambil membentak Siwon

"Kau" Siwon langsung berjalan kearah Kyuhyun dengan langkah besar lalu meninju wajah Kyuhyun dengan seluruh tenaganya sampai-sampai Kyuhyun terjatuh dan darah mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"KYUHYUN" pekik Sungmin, Sungmin berlari kearah Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk diatas lantai.

"Darah" Sungmin membulatkan matanya ketika melihat darah yang mengalir dari pelipis Kyuhyun

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bentak Sungmin kepada Siwon yang masih berdiri sambil mengepalkan tangannya, tanganya juga berdarah

"Itu ucapan selamat datang ke keluarga besar kita" kata Siwon datar lalu ia berjalan kearah dapur.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya tanda ia bingung dengan perkataan Siwon.

_Dia sudah gila _

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin penuh khawatir. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang sangat menggemaskan seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Sungmin heran

"Aniya.. ini sangat sakit" Kyuhyun pura-pura 'sangat' kesakitan dengan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Sungmin.

"Sini, biar aku obati" Sungmin berdiri lalu berusaha memapah Kyuhyun supaya berbaring diatas sofa.

"Tunggu bentar yah, aku ambil obat dulu" Sungmin berlari kearah kotak P3K.

Siwon berdecak lidah ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum evil. Siwon berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu duduk di sofa yang ukurannya lebih kecil daripada Sofa yang Kyuhyun tiduri.

"Manja" kata Siwon tiba-tiba. Mendengarkan komentar Siwon, Kyuhyun langsung menatap Siwon dengan tatapan membunuhnya. _Siwon sangat menyebalkan. Kenapa dulu aku menyukai namja itu_ batin Kyuhyun dengan masih menatap Siwon.

Siwon hanya tersenyum meremehkan sambil mengelap tangannya dengan tisu yang tadi ia ambil dari dapur.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu membersihkan luka Kyuhyun

"Bilang kalau sakit" Sungmin dengan hati-hati membersihkan darah Kyuhyun dengan kain basah menggunakan tangan kanannya

"Auuuuu Appooo~~~" Kata Kyuhyun manja sambil menggengam tangan kanan Sungmin

"Mianhae mianhae" Sungmin panik, lalu dengan tempo yang sangat pelan membersihkan darah yang mengotori pelipis Kyuhyun. lalu Sungmin meniup pelipis Kyuhyun dengan perlahan

Siwon yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa berdecak lidah "Kau bocah! Mengapa kau sangat manja sekali" kata Siwon ketus. Sungmin langsung menoleh kearah Siwon.

"Diam kau" pekik Sungmin

"Loh, kenapa kau yang marah?"

"Tentu saja aku marah. Kau melukai Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengar pembelaan dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung menoleh kearah Siwon lalu tersenyum mengejek kepada Siwon.

Siwon membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan membunuh.

_loh, kenapa Siwon_. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat tatapan membunuh milik Siwon, lalu ia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. namun Kyuhyun buru-buru mengubah tatapan itu menjadi tatapan penuh rasa pilu.

"Sudah, anggap saja tidak ada Siwon" kata Sungmin sambil mengambil obat merah didalam kotak obat. Siwon membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, namja itu tersenyum puas

"Kenapa kau tega terhadap ku? Aku juga terluka, cepat obati" suruh Siwon

"Obati saja sendiri"

Mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"Kau jahat"

"Kau yang jahat, tiba-tiba memukul Kyuhyun" Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan tatapan membunuh andalannya

"Aku hanya memberi ucapan selamat datang ke keluarga besar kita" bela Siwon

Sungmin memutarbola matanya "Tidak usah memukul"

"Dia pantas dipukul, karena dia telah menyentuh tubuhmu sebelum menikah"

Wajah Sungmin langsung merona merah. Kyuhyun yang melihat ekspresi Sungmin langsung mencium bibir Sungmin sekilas

"Apa yang kau lakukan. Bodoh" Sungmin mendorong pelan pundak Kyuhyun. Sungmin sangat terkejut mendapat serangan secara tiba-tiba dari Kyuhyun. bukan hanya Sungmin, Siwon juga sama terkejutnya melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah.

Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide dari benak Siwon. Siwon mendekat kearah Sungmin lalu mencium pipi Sungmin yang memerah "Kau sangat manis, sayang"

Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Siwon yang mencium pipi Sungmin dan melontarkan kata-kata –yang menurut Kyuhyun – sangat menjijikan

Wajah Sungmin makin memerah layaknya tomat. Memang Siwon sering mencium pipi atau kening Sungmin, namun kalau mencium sekarang, _timing_ nya tidak tepat.

Sungmin langsung berdiri dan menatap kedua namja itu dengan sangar "Kalian berdua menyebalkan" Setelah mengatakan itu, Sungmin berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju kamarnya.

"Kalian mesum"

Lalu terdengar suara bantingan Pintu dari lantai atas. –Kamar Sungmin, berada di lantai atas—

Siwon dan Kyuhyun tertawa melihat reaksi Sungmin.

"Menggemaskan" gumam Kyuhyun

"Sangat"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tidak suka, melihat tatapan itu, Siwon berdiri lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah

"Aku akan menjaga Sungmin, kau tenang saja" kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Siwon yang hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu utama langsung berhenti

"Aku percaya padamu. Jika kau menyakiti Sungmin, kau akan ku bunuh" ancam Siwon sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama.

Ketika Siwon hendak membuka pintu utama tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berkata "Aku akan menjaga Sungmin. namja yang kau cintai"

Siwon mematung mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. dengan cepat, Siwon membalikan badannya

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Kyuhyun berdiri sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku

"Ketika di paris, kau menciumi foto seseorang, lalu berbicara kata-kata cinta didepan foto itu. itu foto Sungmin kan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon mematung. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa

Kyuhyun menyeringai, lalu berjalan santai kehadapan Siwon

"Ketika kau berkemas kembali ke korea, aku mengambil foto Sungmin. dan entah mengapa, aku langsung terpesona pada namja yang ada di foto itu"

"Kau.. mencuri foto itu?"

"Yup. Dan ketika aku kembali kesini aku mencari informasi tentang namja itu. ternyata keberuntungan jatuh kepadaku. Namja manis itu menyewa salah satu kamar dengan harga yang fantastic" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Orang bodoh mana yang mau menyewa kamar mahal seperti itu. tapi, karena aku tertarik padanya. Aku menyewa kamar ini" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mengelilingi Siwon

"Tak ku sangka, aku bertemu kembali dengan mu. Namja yang dulu aku sukai" Aku Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pundak Siwon

"Kau ... menyukaiku?" tanya Siwon tidak percaya

"Dulu.. sekarang aku sangat menyukai Sepupumu itu. sangat manis" Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan mengelilingi Siwon. Kyuhyun sekarang berada dihadapan Siwon.

"Jangan mengharapkan Sungmin. dia sepupumu. Cintailah Kibum, tunanganmu. Serahkan Sungmin kepadaku, kalau tidak, aku akan membuat Sungmin membencimu" Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Siwon lalu Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berdiri kaku didepan pintu.

"Mengapa dia mengetahui hal ini? Mengetahui kalau aku mencintai Sungmin?" gumuam Siwon sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Aku rasa, aku harus membuat perjanjian kepada Cho Kyuhyun"

**TBC**

**Mian baru sempet di share. kemarin itu lagi sibuk bikin FF GS yang 'You are A Monster' mianhae.**

**sekedar informasi aja. nanti kayanya kedua FF yang aku buat itu d share nya agak lama deh. **

**i have two reason.**

**pertama, aku udh kelas tiga, bentar lg mau UN. jd harus fokus kepleajaran**

**kedua, mulai minggu depan aku sekolah dari jam tujuh pagi sampai jam lima sore. dan itu berlangsung ampe lima hari. Weekend libur hahaha**

** So, mainhae yang nunggu kelamaan ne.**

* * *

**okay, aku bakalan jawab pertanyaan readers di chapter lima yang mungkin bisa aku jawab**

**Iam E.L.F and JOYer : Wkwkwk..eun ji fujoshi?  
Bahagia banget yg dpt koleksi baru..  
Wkwkwkw**

**Answer : Hahahaha, ia Eunji Fujoshi. aku juga dapet dong video Kyuminnya XD**

* * *

**33LG : **

**wkwkwkwk,lanjuuuuuuuuuuuuuutkan thor :D ada NC lg ga? #plaaaks**

**Answer : Ehmmmm, ada NC lagi gak yah, nanti diusahain lagi yah**

* * *

**Thiafumings : eun ji buat apa video yadongannya kyumin? jgn bilang mau d publish?! .  
next chap ending kah?**

**Answer : Aku sama Eunji udah sekongkol mau nyebarin video kyumin yg lagi Nc an hahaha. biar para Joyers bahagia XD. engga. bukan d part ini endingnya, masih ada beberapa konflik lagi**

* * *

**desi2121 : berarti KyuMin udah jadian dong?**

**Answer : Ah, belum. mereka Nc an tapi blm jadian. si Kyuhyun belm nyatain cinta ke ming secara resmi. tapi, mungkin di fikiran Kyuhyun, dia ama ming udh jadian**

* * *

**Qhia503 : itu eunji a pink ya? xD**

**Answer : Yup. itu Eunji A Pink**

* * *

**Hyuknie : cinta kyu ma siwon apa kbr!?**

**Anwer : itu udah d ceritain dikit demi dikit ^^**

* * *

**gomawo bagi yang udh nyempetin review. i love yaaaaa :* Muaccccccchhhh**

**Review lagi yaaaaaa ^^**

**oya!**

mianhae kalau NC yang kemaren kurang Hot n feelnya gk dapet. kekekkek aku masih belajar buat fanfic YAOI jadi sedikit ngebalank kalau udh d dpn laptop


End file.
